


(Our) Cup of Happiness

by PompousPickle



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Background KuroSora, Cafe Parade Shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Rating for later chapters, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tea trivia in the form of a sappy love story, Vague magic realism, Which is a given with Amehiko I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: Amehiko is black coffee, rainy days, and meticulous attention to detail. Yukihiro is tea with honey, warm sunshine, and a happy-go-lucky but often absent smile. Perhaps it was fate they should come together. Perhaps...Or: Yukihiro brews tea, Amehiko cleans, somewhere in the middle they fall in love.





	1. Darjeeling

It was barely half-past noon, and Amehiko was already ready for the day to end. He didn’t particularly dislike his idol activities. If he were being honest with himself, he often found them quite enjoyable. But there was a lot going on. Interviews, photo shoots, vocal exercises, dance practices, physical training. He was always rushing from one venue to another. Prefecture to prefecture, the work never seemed to stop. The company he kept was undeniably interesting, and he was grateful that he had the work at all.

But when work piled up, so did negative emotions. Stress, nervousness, fear, trepidation. It was slowly surrounding him. Every journalist interviewing them. Every greeting tour supervisor. Even his own coworkers at 315Pro. Filth was building up in the corners of everyone’s mind, slowly crawling up and blocking everything out. The Producer did his best to give everyone breaks, but it was all there. Pushing down on Amehiko’s chest, filling his eyes, suffocating him.

He splashed water over his face in the locker room.

“You look stressed, Kuzunoha-san,” a gentle voice said from behind him. Turning around, Amehiko looked over Yukihiro Kamiya, holding out a towel. They had been busy at dance practice with Altessimo and Café Parade, and now he barely had time to get himself changed before he, Kitamura and Koron were expected for a radio show. Much less did he have time to talk to the man in front of him. Still, he was grateful for the small kindness.

And besides, there wasn’t a speck of filth on the man standing in front of him.

“I didn’t realize you could see negative emotions too now, Kamiya-san,” Amehiko teased. Kamiya opened his mouth to argue, perhaps to deflect, but Amehiko laughed. “I’m teasing. You don’t need to worry about me. Focus on yourself and your merry band of oddballs.”

It wasn’t meant as an insult, but he knew it could be read as one. But the other man only laughed, blissful and honest. Amehiko handed the towel back and Kamiya folded it neatly, placing it gently on top of the dirty towel hamper. The man had an eye for presentation, he’d give him that. “I will be sure to do that. But you have to worry about yourself in return, alright? I don’t need magic powers to see when someone needs a little time to themselves.”

For someone so blithe and carefree, the café owner certainly did have an eye for others. Amehiko sighed. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. The man was young, but he had certainly been through his fair share of experiences. Still, he never let it show. There wasn’t even fleck of pain or uncertainty, even as the dance instructor chastised him or as he fumbled during practices.

However, Amehiko didn’t need anyone telling him how he should or should not behave. And he was about to say as much when Kamiya spoke again, still smiling as though he had no cares in the world. “You don’t need to talk about it, of course. Come by the café sometime, if you ever need to relax. A nice cup of tea will help you unwind.”

Amehiko hummed in thought. A lot of the idols stopped by Café Parade, of course. Same as Enjoji’s ramen shop. It was an easy way to relax, while still spending time with their coworkers. Amehiko had been brought there on occasion, but it wasn’t exactly a common haunt for him. “A tempting offer. But I’m not really one for tea.”

That made Kamiya frown. Amehiko was almost surprised; fairly certain that almost nothing could bother the man in front of him. He finished pulling on his street clothes and placed his training clothes back in his locker, making sure everything was folded correctly in its place. But when he closed his locker and turned around, Kamiya was still standing there, watching him. His frown was gone, but his eyes were now lost in thought. Amehiko simply raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps you haven’t tried the right blend. The perfect cup of tea can turn your entire day around!” He said this with the certainty of a man who thought about it a great deal, absolutely positive that Amehiko was simply misguided. “I’m sure I can find you something that suits you.”

“It’s leaves dipped in hot water, Kamiya-san” Amehiko said, pausing as soon as he said it. He looked the man over, wondering if he had stepped over a line he shouldn’t have. However, the café owner hardly looked bothered, merely shrugging, unable to deny the accusation.

Yukihiro Kamiya was certainly a strange one.

“I’ll change your mind, if you’d give me the opportunity.” Kamiya stepped forward a little as Amehiko moved to leave the locker area. There was something quietly determined about the way the man closed the space between them, as though they were talking about something of much greater importance than tea. He stood directly before the former janitor, smiling softly but his stance firm, emotions as clean as a clear spring day. Amehiko was staring. He knew he was staring.

Finally, he rolled his eyes in response, with a firm smirk on his lips. He couldn’t help it. The man was just so stuck on this. “I look forward to it,” he simply said, firmly turning to leave. His words were dripping with sarcasm, but as he walked down the halls of the office, he found that maybe he actually meant it.

\----

It took two whole days before Amehiko showed up at Café Parade. It had been a long day. Honestly, it had been a long week. His eyes felt heavy with a familiar exhaustion, and his limbs ached from exertion. It wasn’t anything unusual, especially considering his past line of work. Still, he knew he could use a quick break and a good cup of coffee.

When he entered the café, it was just a little before closing. He suspected he should feel guilty for imposing so late, but hadn’t Kamiya originally been the one to insist? Besides, they were all idols, and their work often kept them out later than intended.

A pleasant bell chimed as he entered, and he glanced around. There were only two parties left in the café: a couple on a date and a young family. Uzuki was tending to the couple, friendlily chatting with them as he poured more tea. Kamiya himself was with the family, smiling from ear to ear has he placed the food at the table with a humble bow.

With the chime of the bell, the owner stood up suddenly, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “Welc-“ he paused for only a second, smiling once again as his eyes met Amehiko’s. “Welcome to Café Parade, sir!” And he seemed to mean it too. His eyes were warm and welcoming, genuinely happy to see his coworker come to the café on his own free will. Even Makio and Saki seemed surprised, both servers pausing in their motions before giving a cheerful wave. Amehiko waved back before taking a full step inside.

There was something so refreshing about the place. Much like Kamiya himself, there wasn’t a speck of filth to be found. The air was crisp to the point where it was almost dizzying. The entire café had a true air of positivity and friendliness that he was hardly accustomed to, even working with the exceptionally positive production company of 315.  

The physical state of the café, however, was woeful.

He clicked his tongue as he took a seat at a table near the door. Perhaps he was being too harsh. The tables were askew, the floor unkempt, the windows smeared with children’s fingerprints. It was passable to the naked eye, of course. But to any trained professional, the entire café was…

“May I take your order, Handsome Stranger?” Mizushima’s chipper voice pulled Amehiko from his observations. He punctuated his question with a playful wink as he handed over a menu. Amehiko couldn’t help but chuckle in return.

“Coffee. Black,” Amehiko said carefully, handing the menu back. He didn’t need it. After all, he only came on request, and it just happened to line up with his current location after an interview.

“Well that’s no good,” Kamiya was quick to step in. “Coffee this late at night would certainly ruin your sleep schedule. And besides,” he leaned into the table as though preparing to divulge some vital secret, “I believe you agreed to try my tea.”

Amehiko snorted out a laugh, but didn’t argue. He did agree, didn’t he? He should have known better than to think that just because Kamiya was scatterbrained, he would have forgotten altogether.

Saki, however, looked altogether too delighted. “He did?!” The young man bristled with excitement as he straightened out his skirt. “That’s so papi-exciting! You won’t regret this, Kuzunoha-san.” He leaned in as well, and Amehiko’s personal bubble was becoming increasingly more violated. “Leader Kamiya is the best in the business! You’ve never experienced anything like his tea!” He winked, with a small musical lilt to his voice.

Saki straightened up and gave a playful little salute to his boss. “I’ll leave it to you then! But don’t hesitate to call me over if you need anything else!” He said, all-too exuberant. There wasn’t a single fleck of filth on him, as though the maid genuinely and truly loved serving customers.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, Kamiya cleared his throat. In all his musings, the man had already come and gone, returning with a simple wood tray complete with a tea tin, pot, cup, and strainer. He sat them in front of Amehiko with a cordial bow. Before him stood a practiced waiter and refined gentleman, handsome and postured. It was almost hard to believe that this was the same Yukihiro Kamiya who could get lost on the same commute to work every day. “Welcome, good sir! Today I will prepare for you a second flush Darjeeling, hailing from the highly regarded Sungma Estate.”

“I’m almost certain you made most of those words up,” Amehiko said with a barely-concealed smirk.

Kamiya only laughed, with a kind, almost music-like tone.  He opened the tin and stirred a tablespoon of tea into the pot of hot water, his eyes almost fond as he delicately mixed the tea into the pot. Amehiko studied the man carefully, wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into.

“I’ll be back after five minutes of steeping to pour it for you. Don’t get too excited and pour it too early. Though I’m sure it’s tempting,” he added with a playful wink.

At that, Amehiko could only snort out a laugh. Was the man really flirting with him over _tea_ , of all things? “I assure you, Kamiya-san, it will take a lot more than tea to get me _excited_ ,” he leered, ready to add a quick ‘just kidding’ if the man got uncomfortable.

The man only tilted his head as he gave it some thought, looking Amehiko over. “Darjeeling pairs quite well with vanilla crepes,” he said thoughtfully, tapping his chin as he pondered. “Perhaps that will do the trick?”

Amehiko only raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he wasn’t flirting after all. Perhaps the man really was just that dense. “I’ll pass for now.”

Kamiya hummed with a small smile. “Suit yourself, but you _do_ need to try Shinonome’s baking some time.” Before Amehiko could argue that he had no intentions on returning to the café, the man just gave a small flourished bow, before leaving the table with a small wink.

Amehiko shook his head of it. He was slowly beginning to suspect he truly was one of the only normal human beings in the entirety of 315 Pro. He looked around the shop quietly. The kitchen was partially open, allowing customers to peer inside from behind the counter as Shinonome and Asselin cleaned up the kitchen for the night. He supposed during the day it must be quite quaint, being able to watch the two chefs prepare their art right in front of the customers.

Uzuki-san was wiping down the tables not in use, using an old cloth and some basic grocery store cleaning spray. He chatted with Mizushima while doing so, as if neither had a care in the world. Amehiko scoffed. It was amateur work. He glanced down at the table he was sitting at.

The top was clean enough, but he could tell that it had been in use for years, and probably had never felt the tender embrace of a proper degreaser. He took out his napkin and started rubbing at the top of the table, in attempt to break up the years of grease that had set itself onto the surface.

He was engrossed in his task when Kamiya returned, clearing his throat again gently. “Is everything alright, Kuzunoha-san? You’re mumbling to yourself.”

Amehiko blinked, looking back up at the man, staring down at him with a slightly bewildered expression. The café owner blinked several times, and Amehiko simply put the napkin back in his lap and straightened himself up, not realizing how intensely he was leaning over the table. “Your tables are in serious need of a good soak with degreaser.”

“Is that right? I suppose you really do have an eye for that kind of thing,” Kamiya laughed, a little nervously, as he placed the strainer over the cup and began to pour the tea into it. Amehiko couldn’t deny that there was something fascinating about watching the tea separate, as if some ritualistic separation of the pure water from the dirty leaves.

Once Kamiya removed the strainer, he took a bow. “Your tea, Kuzunoha-san,” he then said, his smile widening.

Amehiko did his best not to wince as the hot water touched his tongue. It had a strangely fruity taste, but still powerful and astringent. He put it down after one considerable sip. Yukihiro frowned, but altogether seemed unbothered. “Not to your taste, hm? I left it on the leaves, so perhaps after a longer steeping…”

“That’s quite alright.” Amehiko stood up, but with no intentions on leaving just yet. “Tell me, Kamiya-san, where do you keep your cleaning supplies? I might not have enjoyed your tea, but I can make myself useful while I’m here, all the same.”

“Is the café really that bad?” This time, Kamiya _did_ sound genuinely concerned, just a couple spots of dirt forming around his words. Amehiko hummed. It seems when it came to the café, Kamiya’s carefree nature truly did slip away.

“No,” he said, honestly. He walked himself over to what he assumed was some sort of cleaning closet, too small and out of the way to be the bathroom. “But it’s clear that you don’t have time or funds to hire a professional. I can fix that,” he said, with Kamiya hot on his heels as they walked across the café.

“Really, it’s okay! We could never ask you to work for free. I’d feel much better knowing you were comfortable and enjoying your tea…” Kamiya trailed off, and Amehiko _definitely_ sensed nervousness.

“I really wasn’t enjoying it, if that’s any comfort.” Amehiko said with a teasing smile as he opened the door of the tiny storage closet, and understanding immediately dawned on him.

“Sorry,” the café owner said with a small defeated sigh, knowing instantly that he had transgressed.

Inside sat a small broom, a dustpan, a red bucket, and a roll of paper towels. Between this, the spray, and the washcloths, it wasn’t much of a cleaning supply. Amehiko only hummed in disapproval. It made sense, he supposed. Kamiya had joined the production companty to save the café, if he recalled correctly. Lack of money meant lack of supplies. And even now, more money only meant a lack of time.

It wasn’t a loss cause though. The café was so clean spiritually; he just had to make the physical match. “I’ll be back tomorrow with some proper supplies. And my broom.” he finally said, pivoting around to face the stunned owner, blinking several times as he processed all of the man’s words. Amehiko merely pulled out his wallet before turning over the money for the tea.

Yukihiro’s smile returned, pushing Amehiko’s hand away gently. “No charge,” he said, once again chipper. Amehiko frowned. If the man always was this generous and kind, it made sense that the café was losing money. “I can’t in good conscience make you pay. Not with you offering your services with such kindness!”

It was Amehiko’s turn to blink in stunned confusion. He didn’t think of it as kindness, really. There was filth. It was merely his job to clean it. He put his wallet away with a small smirk, reveling in how strange this man truly was. But before he could say anything more on the matter, Kamiya spoke up again. “Besides, I still have to make you your perfect cup of tea!”

“You’re really still on that,” Amehiko said as he adjusted his belongings, preparing to leave the staff to close for the night. “I suppose I’m not surprised though. You’re quite interesting, Kamiya-san. I’m afraid you’ll only be disappointed about the tea, but you certainly are interesting.”

Kamiya’s smile never faltered. In fact, it only seemed to brighten, completely oblivious to all of Amehiko’s teasing. He noted that the man might be even worse than Koron on that regard.

He insisted on showing the other man out. And both Makio and Saki rushed to the door to send him off with a cordial bow, practiced but enthusiastic. Amehiko sighed as the door closed behind him. They really did love the place. He could tell.

Restaurants were not well known for their wealth of positive light and kind vibes. Many members of his family avoided eating out altogether, despising the thick filth coating every waiter and waitress as they slugged through their daily routines. Café Parade avoided that, somehow. Despite the wear and tear of idol work and food service, they all seemed so spotless.

And if a small part of Amehiko Kuzunoha wanted to protect that? Well, no one would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Because of the harsh weather across the Darjeeling region of India, the tea plants are dormant for many months. Great care therefore is taken to harvest the tea at times that highlight the plant’s growth. Each “Flush” denotes when the leaves were harvest. Second flush is in the early summer. The larger leaves during this time yield a very smooth, grape-like flavor.


	2. Earl Grey

Amehiko was true to his word. A mere night later, the man showed up at the door of Café Parade in full uniform, carrying two buckets full of chemical sprays, clothes, a dusters. At his side sat a mop bucket filled with two mops and three brooms.

Yukihiro only blinked.

It was a mere five minutes before closing, but both Saki and Makio rushed to the door to help the man in. He thanked them genially as they each grabbed a bucket, chattering happily as they brought them inside. Only then did Yukihiro manage to remember his manners. He ran forward as well, grabbing the mop bucket. “Kuzunoha-san! You really didn’t have to do all this!” he insisted, realizing he was smiling ear to ear as he rolled the bucket into the café, parking it behind Amehiko as the man looked around.

“Believe me, I did,” Amehiko had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were keen and distant, as though looking at something that couldn’t quite be seen to the naked eye. The mere thought set Yukihiro’s stomach on edge. The former janitor really did have some sort of supernatural sense, didn’t he? In fact, as Yukihiro glanced down at the supplies, he realized every single one was plastered in various spiritual seals, scribbled with different prayers and symbols.

“Is there…something you’re not telling me?” He finally managed to laugh, picking up one of the buckets to inspect it. Even the towels had little spirit wards printed on the edge, along with the Kuzunoha family crest. Yukihiro would have felt touched at all the effort, if he weren’t so concerned.

“Hmm?” Amehiko glanced over at the man. He was inspecting a decorative shelf, running a finger across the dust that had collected there over the past few months. “Ah. The wards are a precaution. There are no particularly malign spirits located here. Well except…” he trailed off as he glanced over to the left corner. Yukihiro’s blood turned to absolute ice in an instant. He kept his eyes locked on Amehiko, not daring to follow his gaze. “Just kidding,” Amehiko then said, smirking as he looked back over to the three of them. 

 “Amehiko-san! Don’t scare us like that!” Saki was the first to speak up, gently hitting him on the arm like he were speaking to an old friend. Makio let out a huge sigh of relief, and Yukihiro felt himself relax.

Amehiko chuckled, taking out a few of the spray bottles and placing them on a nearby table. “I’ll leave the simple stuff to you two while I inspect the kitchen,” he started, moving on to explain the different bottles and the different uses each cleaning chemical had. Makio and Saki both listend with rapt attention, eager to help out the cleaning expert on his quest.

Yukihiro smiled at the sight for a moment. Amehiko leaning over the table with his long frame, holding up each bottle as the servers nodded along. Makio pulled out his order notepad and started jotting down a quick note. It was sweet, in its own way. Amehiko was a mysterious man, but he really wasn’t without his kindnesses.

Then the words caught up with him.

_Inspect the kitchen_.

He had to warn the others.

Yukihiro darted into the kitchen as fast as he could, clamoring into the door as he looked at Shinonome and Asselin, both dutifully washing dishes. They both looked at him, Asselin grinning ear to ear and Shinonome as unreadable as ever. “Okay so I _might_ have forgotten to tell you two that we potentially would have a visitor tonight and n-“

“What did you do?” Soichiro sighed as he placed a large glass pan onto the drying rack. Yukihiro’s eyes nervously scanned it for any flecks of leftover debris, knowing full well the other man would find it. To his relief, everything in Soichiro’s half of the kitchen looked spotless.

But that was Soichiro’s half.

Asselin grinned and tossed a newly cleaned pot on top of a precarious pile of other cookware. “What transient dare encroach these hallowed grounds at this hour? A tribute perhaps?” Asselin let out a small breath onto the back of a large metal ladle, polishing it with the hem of his chef’s uniform. There was nothing inherently unsanitary about it, but Yukihiro still cringed.

Yukihiro just laughed nervously at his two friends. “You see I didn’t really expec-“

“Well I’ve seen worse, if it’s any consolation,” Amehiko’s voice cut in as smooth as ever. “Shinonome-san, Asselin-san.” He said with a curt bow, glancing around as he walked smoothly through the kitchen, lifting various pans to inspect the counters. It would all pass health inspection, of course. Yukihiro was distracted by many things sometimes but he wasn’t entirely careless.

However, he knew Amehiko had a completely different standard of cleanliness. And a very small, strange part of him wanted to impress the man.

“Kuzunoha-san!” Asselin straightened up like a rod, and Yukihiro didn’t need spiritual powers to see the panic in the man’s eyes. “You have chosen to embrace our humble sanctum of rich alchemy with your majestic spiritual phantasm?”

“I suppose. I’m cleaning,” Amehiko said simply, as though Asselin’s words made perfect sense to him. Yukihiro followed close behind the other man as he continued through. Yukihiro had really only ever known Makio to so effortlessly keep up with Asselin’s speech patterns. Amehiko truly was something else.

“Shinonome-san,” Amehiko finally addressed the pastry chef, who had merely gone on trying to finish his night’s cleaning work. “I notice you’re cleaning the dishes by hand. As much as I admire something so old fashioned, it seems inefficient.”

Soichiro snorted, but remained as polite as ever. “Kuzunoha-san, I appreciate your help in cleaning our restaurant…however this little arrangement came about.” Even with his eyes serenely shut, Yukihiro knew his old friend was glaring at him as he turned his head his direction. “But the dishwasher is clogged up. Believe me, you don’t want to hear the story why.”

Amehiko smiled, as shrewd as ever. Yukihiro couldn’t help but wonder what a true, honest smile looked like out of the man. “Well then, that sounds like a good place to start. I’m no plumber, but I should be able to exorcise out a few clogs. Shall we?” He asked, nodding as Soichiro sighed and showed him the way towards the machine.

\---

There wasn’t enough room in the kitchen for both chefs, Amehiko _and_ Yukihiro to crowd around a single industrial dishwasher. So naturally, Yukihiro excused himself to the kitchen to clean his small corner of the restaurant; the café bar. Originally the place had been a cabaret club, complete with a full bar. Now, the old liquor shelves were littered with tins of tea, and various mismatched cups and pots that Yukihiro had gathered upon his travels. He spotted an old pot he had collected ages ago. An old ceramic piece with a painting of a dainty family holding a picnic. He had gotten it in England, he recalled fondly.  

He smiled and reached for it, and as he did, several tea tins fell on top of him from their unevenly balanced perch, sending various bunches of dried leaves all over the counter.

Perhaps the place could do with a little reorganization and spring cleaning. 

He laughed to himself as he gathered up the spill and tossed it into the trash. He could hear the three men chattering from the kitchen, and Saki and Makio were happily tossing rags back and forth, running across the floor as they scrubbed the chairs and tables clean in a way that haven’t done in far too long. It was nice, he decided. He knew he shouldn’t get used to Amehiko’s presence. But the helping hand, the gift of cleaning supplies. It was a good deed that he didn’t expect, but knew he had to repay.

He reached for a tin of Earl Grey.

\---

Five minutes later, a loud clank sounded from the kitchen, pulling him from his quiet brewing. Seconds later, Yukihiro heard loud maniacal laughter that could only come from one person, and then the unmistakable noise of the dishwasher hissing to life.

Moments later, Amehiko emerged from the kitchen, soaked to the bone and sighing deeply.  

Yukihiro immediately grabbed on his clean dishtowels, darting over from behind the counter to great him. “Kuzunoha-san, are you quite alright? How did you-“

Amehiko merely took the towel, smirking as he wiped his face clean. He looked quite different wet, Yukihiro noted. His hair was no longer slicked back, and he looked more unguarded, almost vulnerable. No one could fault the man for staring as the man sat down at the counter and rolled his shoulders back, patting himself dry. “Once again, you hand me a towel. That’s twice now you’ve afforded me that kindness.”

“One good deed a day, I always say,” Yukihiro smiled, amazed that he even remembered the small gesture from a few days back. “Now, if you don’t mind…”

“You would have thought it was Asselin-san’s fault that the dishwasher was so thoroughly clogged.” Amehiko paused thoughtfully before smirking. “It wasn’t.” But from the way the man leaned casually on the counter and glanced into the kitchen window with a leering eye, Yukihiro knew it best not to ask for clarification.

“Regardless, you’re just in time!” Yukihiro remembered in a flash, having almost left the tea to steep for too long. He darted back behind the counter and pulled out two cups, followed by the pot of Earl Grey he had left to steep. Fortunately, black teas could afford a longer sitting time. Many people chose to leave the tea leaves in the pot, changing the flavor profile the longer their tea-drinking experience went on. Besides, he hardly thought Amehiko would notice if the flavor was a little strong.

Amehiko raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you be cleaning your messes, not making new ones? You’ll just keep your employees here late.”

Yukihiro merely hummed as he poured two cups of tea. The citrusy scent flooded the senses. This for sure had to be the one that would turn Amehiko’s head. “They’ll leave before the last train of the evening. They all like it here. I wanted the café to be a place where people could be themselves, after all.” He knew he was smiling like an idiot as he said it, but he couldn’t help but feel fond when he thought of his four employees. They were truly a family to him, all working in harmony and always content to stay, even after hours. “Now drink up,” he finally said, turning to face Amehiko as he pushed one of the cups towards him.

Yukihiro had every intent on explaining the values and intricacies of the tea before him, but the words caught in his throat the second he saw the way Amehiko was staring at him. Studying him, was perhaps more accurate. His ever-observant eyes were carefully trained on him, dissecting him in a way that was almost _palpable_. And the gaze never left, even as Amehiko grabbed for the teacup and raised it to his smirking lips.

Yukihiro was surprised to find that he didn’t exactly dislike that look. Though he couldn’t help but wonder what it was Amehiko saw while looking at him.

“Absolutely not,” he finally said, setting the cup down with a small shake of his head. “I’ve tried tea many times. It’s a tradition among my family. None of them stuck. You really don’t have to keep trying.”

He was probably right. Tea might very well not be for _everyone_. Still, he wanted to keep trying. Perhaps it was a matter of professional pride, but Yukihiro really did want to prove this man wrong. He took a sip of his own tea. He really did let it sit for too long. He was used to it however, often having forgotten his own pots, leaving them to steep for hours before returning to them. “I would like to keep trying, if you’d have me,” he finally said. “I’d like to share just a little bit of the happiness that tea can bring. Especially for someone who works so hard to spread happiness to others.”

At this, Amehiko raised an eyebrow. He stood up and grabbed his broom, spinning it in his hands thoughtfully before returning his gaze to Yukihiro. “Spreading happiness? I’m afraid that’s more your expertise. As much as I admire it, it’s never been my forte.” He started to sweep the area around the bar, picking up pieces of tea leaves and dust that Yukihiro had missed.

 Kamiya just blinked several times, considerably baffled. “Isn’t that what you do though? You work so hard to clean out bad emotions and…”

“I’d hardly consider that ‘spreading happiness’. The absence of bad emotions isn’t always happiness. And spreading good emotions does not altogether destroy the filth of the bad ones.” He leaned on his broom a little bit, and Yukihiro couldn’t hope to understand what kind of thoughts or emotions hid underneath that smug smile.

“You sell yourself short,” Yukihiro finally managed. He found it hard to believe that the man couldn’t see the affect he had on others. He was strange, but not a single soul seemed to truly dislike him. Yukihiro scrubbed a few teacups clean, hanging them on a dainty cup rack to dry. “In the end, our goals as an idol are the same. We wish to make the world a happier place. I know it seems silly, and maybe a little overly optimistic, but I believe in it. And I think you believe in it too. Why would you be here otherwise?”

“Because you had no degreaser or proper window cleaner,” Amehiko said flatly, before his smirk returned. “Just kidding, but my point still stands. There is filth in the world and I exist to get rid of it. To see it as anything else…you’re an odd one, Yukihiro Kamiya-san.”

“Perhaps,” Yukihiro paused in his cleaning to take a sip of the too-strong and bitter tea. “But we like odd people here at Café Parade. Perhaps you could learn to stay a while.”

Amehiko seemed to consider it with a soft smirk as he returned to the floors. Yukihiro watched him for a long moment before going back to his dishes. He glanced at Amehiko’s cup of tea, further untouched and growing cold. Perhaps Amehiko _could_ learn to stay. And perhaps Yukihiro could learn how to brew the perfect tea to turn the man’s sly smirk into an honest smile.

He grabbed the teacup and held it in his hands for brief second before tossing the remainder of the tea down the sink, smiling to himself in quiet determination. Only time could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: In ancient times, Chinese tea masers often experimented with different nectars, flowers and oils to flavor their black teas. This practice made its way over to England in the 1800s, where it became practice to start flavoring tea with bergamot oil, likely to imitate the more expensive Chinese flavored teas. To this day, this tea (Earl Grey) is one of the most popular black teas in the entire world.


	3. Ceylon Black

“Try this one,” Kamiya said as he placed a warm mug in front of Amehiko. Amehiko looked up with a single eyebrow raised, surveying the man. Yukihiro sat down in the seat across from him expectantly, scooting his chair closer to the small coffee table, his body language almost _excited_. Next to the mug sat a ceramic teapot, and in the man’s hands was an electric kettle.

“You brought two pots to the production office?” Amehiko smiled, his eyes never leaving Kamiya’s, even as he grabbed the mug. The tea barely smelled like anything. No floral or grape-like aromas. Just like caffeinated leaves. Still, Amehiko was always willing to try anything at least once.

“Of course I did!” Kamiya laughed, but almost seemed affronted by the question. “Ceylon leaves release an awful bitter taste if you leave them in the water too long. It’s best to transfer it over to the new pot as soon as brewing is completed.”

“I imagine you learned that one the hard way?” Amehiko teased. He could see it now. Kamiya getting caught up in something fascinating; perhaps a book or a good conversation, and leaving the pot until it ran entirely cold.

“Never for a guest of the café!” The man looked almost a little ashamed, confirming all of Amehiko’s suspicions. “For myself though, I always try to brew teas that can be left to steep longer. Just in case I ah…get distracted,” he said with a small laugh. 

Amehiko nodded, even though this really wasn’t in his line of interests. “So that’s what you meant by leaving tea ‘on the leaves’.”

Kamiya tilted his head and blinked a couple of times. Amehiko was already familiar enough with that expression to know that the man didn’t remember saying that a few days back. It made sense, of course. Yukihiro had a whole other language when it came to brewing tea; it was just like him to get lost in himself when speaking it.

Finally, Amehiko took a sip, sighing when it hit his tongue. It was bold in flavor, he’d give it that. Almost sweet, but not quite. He turned up his nose despite himself, placing the mug down on the table. Kamiya only sighed, realizing immediately that he had once again been defeated.

The man looked over to Amehiko’s unit mates, both writing quietly in their own notebooks as they waited for the Producer to arrive from a meeting. Chris was likely deep in concentration over his notes from his latest dive, and Sora was likely…Amehiko smirked to himself, imagining just _what_ Sora was writing so intently.

“I have plenty for everyone,” Kamiya said gently, pulling both men out of their respective trances. “Would you like to try some Ceylon tea? This blend is flavored with vanilla bean and blackberries.”

Amehiko blinked. He hadn’t gotten those flavor notes at all. He held the cup up to his nose as he smelled it again, wondering if his senses were somehow dysfunctional. Chris smiled warmly. “Kamiya-san! You’re always so kind. I would love a cup.”

Sora shrugged. “Why not? It should loosen our vocals before practice today. Just because Kuzunoha didn’t like it, doesn’t mean it’s not perfectly good tea.” He smiled, revealing that he wasn’t as lost in thought as he appeared to be.

Yuikihiro grinned ear to ear, absolutely delighted as he stood up and made his way to the little coffee station that Ken had set up ages ago. He opened up the lower cabinet, bending over as he fished for a couple of clean mugs. Amehiko allowed his eyes to stray, examining the man’s lithe frame and long legs as he pulled the cups out and cleaned them with a damp cloth. His fingers were long and nimble, and his smile gentle and carefree as he made his way back to the table. Everything about him was so soft and effortless, but undeniably masculine and handsome.

The feelings of passing desire were not unfamiliar to Amehiko. And Yukihiro Kamiya was _quite_ desirable.

“Ah, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Kamiya’s voice pulled him out of his musings as the other man poured two more mugs, his eyes still trained on Amehiko. “Since we’ve been seeing more of each other, would it be alright if I started calling you by your first name?” He paused for a long moment, before handing the first mug over to Chris. “All of you, of course. We’re friends now, and it’s so much more comfortable to refer to people by their first names, don’t you think?”

“Ah, does this mean you’d like to be called Yukihiro-kun?” Sora was the first to say something, reaching for his own cup before Kamiya could hand it to him. “It’s strange, but I suppose I could live with it.”

“I think it’s quite nice!” Chris nodded enthusiastically. “I’m pleased you think of us so closely, Kami-I mean, Yukihiro-san.”

Yukihiro nodded, brushing his fingers through his hair before looking over at Amehiko. His smile faltered for only a second, as though looking for some kind of affirmation. Amehiko decided to gauge interest. “Why not? I think I’d quite like the way my name sounds rolling off your tongue.” He narrowed his eyes, his voice deep and thick as he casually leaned over the table, flicking his gaze down to Yukihiro’s slightly unbuttoned shirt.

“Ah, that’s a relief! I’m glad to hear it, Amehiko-kun.” Yukihiro nodded with a soft sigh, leaning back into his seat blissfully.

Sora nearly spit out his tea as he snorted out a laugh. Amehiko glared at him. He didn’t need to hear it.

Before anyone could say anything more on the matter, the lobby door opened and everyone shot up to attention. However, instead of the Producer, it was Mizushima and Uzuki, peeking in from behind the door. The unit had been taking advantage of the empty practice rooms to get some extra work in before the Producer arrived. But from the wide smiles on both of their faces, Amehiko suspected they were doing more playing than actual practicing.

“There you are! Leader! You have to come quick!” Makio brightened up as the two marched in and pulled on Yukihiro’s arms. The man looked considerably frightened as he glanced around, stuttering out some kind of question before the two clarified. “Asselin-kun taught us an amazing new trick to make our laughs sound _extra_ cool! You have to try it!”

“Come on, come on!” Saki cheerfully tugged him along. “I bet you’ll do great!” he looked up at the others and waved cheerfully before returning to his task. “We’ll return him when we’re done! I promise, papii!~”

Yukihiro didn’t do much to fight the two off, smiling as he let himself be pulled out to the practice rooms. He really did love them; that much was apparent from the look on his face. “Hopefully the Producer will be back before then,” he added with haste, looking over at the others. “I’ll stop by to get the dishes after practice; you don’t need to worry about cleaning them. Though,” he paused for a second, looking over at Amehiko. “You’re likely going to clean them anyway, aren’t you?”

Amehiko couldn’t help but chuckle. He had never known himself to be so transparent, but he supposed it was obvious when it came to cleanliness. “How about I just bring the dishes by the café tonight, hm?” He waved over at Uzuki and Mizushima with a small smile of his own. Makio only blinked, glancing between Amehiko and Kamiya. He then looked over at Saki, blinking and raising his eyebrows as though communicating something silently to his best friend. Saki’s eyes went wide as he glanced over at Amehiko, before smiling even brighter than before.

Amehiko sometimes envied that kind of youth and energy.

“Alright! We’ll see you later Kuzunoha-san!” Saki then said, tugging even harder on Yukihiro’s arms. Yukihiro laughed again, but he made sure to wave to Legenders before leaving the lobby. Amehiko could have sworn that for a brief second, their eyes met each other’s, both men leaving each other with a small smile on their faces.  

Once he was gone, Sora burst out into peals of laughter.  

“You ‘like the way your name sounds on his tongue’, really? You’re going to have to try harder than that to get Kamiya-san to spread his legs for you,” Sora said with a sigh, coming down from his laughter and reaching for his mug of tea.

Amehiko rolled his eyes. He wasn’t intending on “trying” any more or any less. If Yukihiro wasn’t interested, he wasn’t interested. That was the end of that. He hummed as he crossed his legs and leaned back into the sofa. “My apologies, Kitamura. I suppose we can’t all just walk around doe-eyed and writing love poems for gentle souls with a penchant for tea. Ah. That reminds me, how is Kiyosumi-san?”

Sora reached for his notebook, almost on instinct. Amehiko smirked. He had hit the nail right on the head. “That’s really none of your business, is it?” Sora tried to sound laidback about it, but he could tell that mentioning his little crush had struck a nerve.

“Hmm? But it makes for such good ammo,” Amehiko leered. He really did hope that Sora would someday get the nerve up to tell Kuro exactly how often he spent jotting down little haikus and poems about him. But there was just something all too refreshing about seeing the usually blunt and honest Sora at a total loss for words. 

“You know,” Chris finally said, thoughtfully as he sipped on his tea. “Humpback whales often express interest by swimming under them and blowing bubbles gently. This is thought to stimulate the other’s genitals and entice them into mating.” He looked up at the other two, smiling brightly, as though his words of wisdom had somehow helped.

Sora blinked several times with a blank smile on his face. “Is that…is that right?”

Amehiko only sighed. How did he end up with a unit like this?

Still, he felt totally at ease around the other two men, even when they had their fair share of filth and worries. He had to give them that. He glanced over at his rapidly cooling cup of tea. He realized, distantly, that being comfortable around other people was becoming easier and easier. First it was his unit. Soon after, it was the Producer.

And now, he was finding himself more and more relaxed around Café Parade. And beyond that, around Yukihiro Kamiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Ceylon tea refers to any kind of black tea grown on the island of Sri Lanka (which was formerly known as Ceylon). It’s used in just about any tea blend that calls for a generic “black tea”, and is the most popular base for iced teas around the world! It’s known for being very fragrant and crisp, and is classified as a true “self-drinker”, or tea that needs no enhancements to properly enjoy.


	4. Assam

Amehiko was a good listener. Yukihiro supposed he shouldn’t be surprised by that. After all, sometimes helping others through their troubles simply meant lending a listening ear. Amehiko likely had much practice, but he still enjoyed the man’s attentive company.

“Did you know that tea gardens in Assam actually run on a different time zone than the rest of India?” He informed the janitor as he poured six cups of tea. He turned to the cabinets, pulling out a tiny medicine cup and an eye-dropped before filling it with a few drops of the leftovers.

Amehiko paused in wiping down chairs to raise an eyebrow, nodding down at the small glass cup. “Ah! For Satan. This Assam blended with Yunan is his favorite, after all!” he clarified with a small smile. Golden Week was starting up soon, which meant more business on both ends of work. They might not get a lot of time to eat and drink together as a family, so he wanted to brew something for everyone.

Besides, maybe this tea would do the trick. He watched it fall into the cup, wondering why his chest tightened at the thought of Amehiko simply _enjoying_ a cup of tea. It was his job to make others happy with his tea, after all. And Amehiko was no different, right?

The man laughed, pulling his attention back. “I see. I had no idea the Dark Lord enjoyed things like tea and scones,” he teased, picking up the small cup and examining it, as though inspecting every tiny drop inside. “Hopefully his taste in tea is better than everything else you’ve given me so far.”

Yukihiro should have been insulted at the insinuation, but he really couldn’t sense any malice behind the words. Amehiko was always teasing, always sly. He never exactly knew when the man was being genuine or not, but he knew that he always meant well. He never wanted to create more bad emotions than he could ward away. “I hope so too,” he finally said, smiling warmly as he pushed the cup forward across the bar table.

“Behold! A glorious concoction fabricated of oddments and remnants of enchantments long past! Feast your eyes on a most enticing banquet crafted from the true hands of darkness!” Asselin’s verbose voice reverberated through the closed café. The man came carrying various plates of food, laying them out on the bar counter in a strange, disorganized buffet.

Makio was first to approach with excited interest. He nodded to himself, looking over the food. “It looks fantastic, Asselin! You’d never be able to tell that you made it all from leftovers!”

“Is that what he said? You really are amazing! Both of you!” Saki nodded, grabbing for what looked to be some kind of roast beef sandwich, chopped up and sliced to look like a small devil. He wasted no time taking a bite. “Ah! It’s _so_ papi-delicious! Just as expected!”

Asselin threw back his head and let out his unmistakable laugh, but Kamiya could tell that the man was genuinely pleased his efforts were appreciated. Shinonome came out to the commotion, clearing his throat. “It looks like I’m late,” he said with a small smile. He was carrying a small roll cake, still steaming and fresh, and no one could miss the way Makio’s breath caught in his throat as the pastry chef placed it on the bar.

“It looks incredible! Oh my goodness!” Makio nearly crawled onto the counter to get a better look at the cake, taking in the smell with a pleased smile. “Lemon custard with…did you use some sort of floral syrup? Lavender perhaps?” He moved in even closer, his face nearly pressed against the roll before Soichiro gently pushed him away.

“You have a good nose, as always. But please, it’s still cooling.” He paused, glancing up towards the door of the shop. “Ah, Kuzunoha-san. You’re leaving so soon?”

Yukihiro’s heart dropped to his stomach. He was so caught up watching his unit hustle and bustle around the food; he hadn’t even noticed Amehiko making his way to the door. He hadn’t meant to make the man feel unwelcome. In fact, a small selfish part of him had hoped he would stay and join the others. He had been coming to the café every week at the least, and the others had grown accustomed to his presence.

Besides, he had left his cup of tea untouched.

Amehiko turned around to face the others with a spray bottle and cleaning cloth in hand. “Not at all,” he said with his sly little smile. “I merely noticed some smudges on the windows and doors. I thought I might make myself of use while you oddballs continue your meal.”

Yukihiro opened his mouth to protest. Cleaning or not, Amehiko was _still_ a guest to the café, as far as he was concerned. And he should be treated cordially and equally to all others. And he was going to say as much when Saki clicked his tongue and stomped his way over to the janitor, heels clicking across the wood floors.

“No! That won’t do at all! There’s far too much food for all of us to eat.” He grabbed onto Amehiko’s arm, and Yukihiro couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at how comfortable Saki and Makio had come to feel around the other man. It was no secret that the members of Legenders had been loners in their past lives. And even now in 315Pro, they were still known for being more than a little odd. He hoped that in time, Café Parade could make all three men feel a little more welcome.

“I’m afraid I have to agree with him,” Yukihiro finally managed, leaning over the counter to hold up his cup of tea. “Plus, your tea is getting cold.”

Amehiko merely rolled his eyes, but the smile never left. “Ah yes of course. I would hate to leave the tea,” he said, sarcasm dripping off of every word. “Still, it would be a shame to leave food to waste. That’s a sort of filth in and of itself. It’d be against my nature to not help clean it up.”

Yukihiro felt relief wash over him, and the rest of the staff felt content to go back to their meal. Saki dug right back in happily while Asselin excitedly explained his cooking process. Makio grabbed for a few sandwiches, after Soichiro insisted that he should at least try some real food before digging into the cake. It was a pleasant and familiar kind of sound. One that made it easy for Yukihiro to ignore how hard his heart was beating when Amehiko smiled at him, sat down at the counter, and reached for his cup of tea.

\---

Kamiya let the others go shortly after dinner. Shinonome insisted on staying to do the dishes, but he still had to leave before he missed the final train of the evening. Asselin filled in to clean up the rest, as he lived right above the shop with Yukihiro. Amehiko was accustomed to late nights in the cleaning business to begin with, and decided to stay and polish up the windows and floors. “You never finished,” he finally said, spraying down a cloth with glass cleaner.

Yukihiro looked up from his finance book, trying to calculate the day’s earnings before closing the books for the evening. “Hm?” He searched his brain trying to remember what on earth Amehiko could be talking about, but came up short.

“The tea gardens in Assam. Their tea might be dreadful and taste of copper, but you never finished telling me about the time zones there.”

Kamiya chuckled. The man really did have an iron memory. He seemed to latch onto every single detail and phrase that anyone said at any given time. The café owner was more than a little jealous. He could barely remember what he had for breakfast that morning. “That’s right! _Bangantime_. It’s an hour ahead of Indian Standard Time, to take advantage of the early sunrises in the area. I had tried to keep to the earlier waking time while visiting the tea gardens there, but I was quite dreadful at adjusting. I was in such a panic for oversleeping that I ended up lost on my way to the fields!”

“Ah, a panic from oversleeping,” Amehiko repeated, pulling the cloth down the final window. “You say that as though you don’t get lost under any other circumstance.”

Yukihiro sighed in defeat. The man wasn’t wrong in his teasing. “I had gotten lucky that time at least! Some kind old lady allowed me into her house, and let me stay for lunch while I got my bearings together! It was quite the pleasant experience.” A handkerchief the woman had given him sat framed on the wall of the café, with a small teacup cross-stitched into the cream cloth.

Amehiko turned to face him, his brow furrowed in surprise. “You went into a stranger’s house? In a completely foreign country? And you stayed long enough to try their cooking?” He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he soaked the clothes in a bucket of water. “You really are too trusting.”

He probably wasn’t wrong, but Kamiya still felt affronted by the accusation. “You’re just too cynical!” He accused, not meaning anything insulting by it. And judging by Amehiko’s unaffected gaze, the man in front of him wasn’t offended. “I suppose my forgetfulness has led to some…unfortunate circumstances. But there’s good in those too, you know. You can’t appreciate the good in things without the bad. And sometimes without the bad things, the best things in life would simply never happen.”

“Like the café,” Amehiko finished, knowing exactly what Kamiya was referring to before Kamiya even realized himself. He was right; he had, to some extent, been talking about the café. “Without that ‘unfortunate circumstance’ in Mexico, you’d never be here, would you?”

Yukihiro shook his head. He didn’t like to think about it, how close he was to never having met the people of Café Parade. Just one tiny little change, just one different turn or just one minute later down the road, and he would have never been here today. He would have never been inspired to make the café that he stood in the center of today. He would have never been here, holding a finance notebook and staring at the lanky former janitor before him.

It was almost too much to think about, and he couldn’t imagine his life without his café family, and without 315Pro. 

“I’m glad,” Amehiko finally finished, wringing out the clothes and leaving them hanging to dry. “Not many restaurants can achieve the feeling that you’ve created, even if you had to experience such awful filth to get here. Your crew is motley and strange, as is their leader,” he looked Yukihiro over and winked playfully. “But they’re all clean. The whole café has always been completely and utterly spotless.”

The words rang in Yukihiro’s ears. He felt as though his heart processed them before his brain did, as he chest was hammering at a mile a minute and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Spiritually, at least,” Amehiko added hastily, staring up at the ceiling of the café. “Physically? Your ceiling fans are coated in dust. We’ll have to take care of that next week.”

Yukihiro laughed, his heart slowing down to a normal pace but the smile still firmly in place.

“Next week it is,” he agreed. “I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Assam tea, much like Darjeeling, is harvested in flushes. However, while the first flush of Darjeeling is considered the most expensive and rare (even referred to as the “champagne” of teas), the second flush of Assam is considered much more valuable. They call it “tippy tea”, due to the golden tips that appear on the leaves. Tippy tea is a lot sweeter and full-bodied, not to mention it has a very cute name.


	5. Gyokuro

It became habit to come to the café every week or so. Sometimes multiple times a week, if their schedules aligned correctly. For the most part, the staff had taken to the new supplies and techniques swimmingly. Within a few weeks, they had adjusted their nightly cleaning routines. Still, Amehiko took it upon himself to do the detail cleaning, long after everyone else left for the night. The floors were easier to properly wax and scrub after Uzuki and Mizushima were no longer running around, and the kitchen ranges were easier to scrub out when Asselin and Shinonome weren’t hanging over his shoulder, watching his every move.

Plus, whether Kamiya realized it or not, it was good for him to get some time away from the rest of the staff. He was often so busy trying to push happiness onto others that he forgot to take time to just work in silence. It was a small thing, but keeping the man in the café while Amehiko cleaned managed to do just that.

The janitor quietly listened to music while mopping over the kitchen floor, dancing around the counters and stoves as he worked the mop under the prep station. The music helped him keep rhythm, and had always been a comfort during long nights on the job, before becoming an idol. 

He spun around easily to the sound of jazz music pumping through his earbuds. He swiveled his mop around, and moved his feet across so he could spin around the tight kitchen, only to find himself turning directly into a warm body. “Ah!” Kamiya gulped in surprise as he and Amehiko bumped into each other, chest to chest. Instinctually, Amehiko grabbed for Yukihiro’s arms, to steady the man out in case he were to slip on the wet floors. The man was graceful enough, and a talented dancer in his own right, but he had seen more than enough accidents on wet floors to justify his paranoia.

Kamiya was saying something to him, words fading under the smooth sounds of bass guitar and saxophone. Amehiko only chuckled and pulled the earbuds out. Yukihiro blinked before registering the scene, stepping out from the other man’s grasp and bowing apologetically. “Ah! I’m so sorry Amehiko! I didn’t mean to interrupt. Shinonome made you a dark chocolate mousse cake with cardamom crème. I thought it would pair quite nicely with some gyokuro, so I made some if you’re interested.”

“Me?” Amehiko raised a curious eyebrow. Shinonome was a good man, and certainly had his hands full with the lot of Café Parade. He was fairly generous and always willing to share his creations, but it still hardly explained why he would create something specifically for him. Still, it’d be rude to turn it down, he realized as he slotted the mop back into its bucket and followed Yukihiro.

The man pulled the small cake from the kitchen fridge, placing it on one of the counters. “He wanted to thank you for all your hard work. I know it hardly seems like much, but truly you’ve been a great help to us all. And I suppose I wanted to thank you too.” Yukihiro’s voice was nearly a confession as he said it, brushing a bit of hair from his face with a small smile.

Amehiko felt a smile creep onto his face in turn. The man really was beautiful in his own right. It was only natural to want to see the man blush and smile so softly. Amehiko couldn’t help but wonder what that blush would look like extending all the way down Yukihiro’s body, gasping and clinging onto someone desperately in bed. It was a vulgar thought though, and one that Amehiko was quick to shove away.

“You thank me plenty,” he finally said, grabbing two dessert forks from the clean bin of silverware. “I truly appreciate the gesture. Now get your tea. Perhaps pairing it with something is the trick after all?”

“We can only hope,” he said with a firm nod, as though everything hinged on Amehiko liking this particular cup of tea.

Amehiko thought about turning his attentions back to the floors while he waited, but he opted instead to watch Kamiya through the wide kitchen windows, looking out into the café. The man pulled two cups from a heating pad and placed them delicately on a tray, along with a teapot nestled in a warming cozy. Amehiko didn’t need to hear to tell the man was humming to himself happily. Kamiya was an open book in that regard. He held no efforts to hide what he was feeling at any time, and only ever wanted to give happiness in return. It was refreshing, to be around someone like that.

It was just a shame he never seemed to realize when Amehiko was hitting on him.

“Ah, it’s not like you to space out, Amehiko-kun. Lost in thought?” Yukihiro smiled gently as he placed the tea tray on the prep station, before faltering and glancing around. “Ahh…or were you…?”

“The only filth is physical, I assure you.” Amehiko waved him off, truly amused by Yukihiro’s fascination and near-paranoia towards the man’s abilities. He supposed it could be confusing to an outsider, but in the end, it was all just a matter of sweeping up trash. “What was it you were humming?”

“Hm?” Kamiya blinked several times while pouring the cups, gently presenting one to Amehiko. “I hadn’t actually noticed I was humming anything at all! Ah…” he gave it some brief thought. “Earlier, I was listening to some music from a dance hall I visited in Bolivia. Perhaps that had been stuck in my head?”

“A dance hall,” Amehiko repeated with a nod. It was no surprise that Kamiya was interested in music from different cultures. After all, underneath all the hospitality and cakes and teas, the man _was_ an idol. Enjoying music was to be expected. He took a sip of the tea, just barely clinging to heat and tasting almost butter-like. Most certainly not to his tastes. “I had no idea you were schooled in ballroom.”

Kamiya laughed, almost shyly, as he shrugged and took a long sip of his own cup. “I don’t know if I’d call my education classical. But I enjoy trying to learn something new everywhere I go. Dancing is a universal language, after all!”

Amehiko fiddled with his fork with a sly smile, tilting his head as he examined Kamiya. “Perhaps you could show me sometime. I am, after all, still a novice at all this idol business. I could always stand to learn something new.”

“It’s hard to believe,” Yukihiro confessed with a little sigh. “It’s so easy to forget the three of you only joined us recently. You have all made your mark on the entire production company in such a short period of time.”

“You think so? It’s certainly a nice thought. And I’m sure my unit mates feel the same, no matter how strange they are sometimes.” Amehiko shrugged, digging into the cake, taking out a forkful of the delicate dark chocolate layers. 

He said nothing more on the matter, taking the fork to his mouth. He brought his tongue across the prongs, careful to make love to the fork in his own right. He licked it clean again after a second bite, flicking his tongue against the base with a self-assured smile, looking back up at Kamiya.

“Do you enjoy it?” Yukihiro asked with an all-too-innocent smile. “I’ll have to pass that onto Shinonome! I’m sure he’ll be delighted.”

Amehiko only sighed. Typical. He took another forkful and offered it forward for Yukihiro to take a bite, defeated yet again in his attempts.

“Try for yourself,” he said simply, as Yukihiro leaned over to take a bite. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing just enough of his neckline and chest as he leaned across the table. The shirt fell open just a little bit more as his tongue darted out to taste the mousse. But Amehiko couldn’t dwell on that any longer, as Yukihiro closed his mouth around the fork, closing his eyes as he all-too-slowly savored the bite of cake. He leaned back with a soft sigh, his hair tumbling in front his face.

“It’s quite good! Shinonome really does have a way in the kitchen!” He said happily as he brushed his bangs out of the way and grabbed for his cup of tea. Amehiko could only shake his head. It seemed such a shame that such a staggeringly attractive man could be so oblivious to his own appeal.

But what he had told Kitamura was true: there was no point in pushing it. He enjoyed being around the café, despite all of its eccentricities. And in the end, that’s all there was to it. There didn’t need to an ulterior motive beyond spending time in a place totally clean of the spiritual filth that plagued his vision.

He took another bite of the cake and smirked, and Yukihiro smiled back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: In order to sustain the delicate nature of Gyokuro leaves, one must brew it at a significantly lower temperature than most teas. Some of the rarer and more expensive varieties require a brew temperature of a mere 40 degrees Celsius. As such, it’s recommended to pre-heat your pot and cup before serving, as it will keep the tea from cooling too quickly.


	6. Hojicha

Yukihiro finally decided it was time to seek an outside consultant. Nothing was working. But he was never one to assume that he knew everything that tea had to offer. Much like the world itself, there was always something new to learn and explore. Clearly he just hadn’t overturned the stone that could open Amehiko’s eyes. He never doubted that the man was happy, it was just so hard to tell what he was thinking and feeling at any given time. But if Yukihiro could find the right tea that could make him truly smile and open up? Well, that would be more than enough. 

“Amehiko-san has done so much to help the café, and I personally have no idea how to return the favor. Plus, there’s some professional pride. Tea soothes the soul. You’ve always spoken of that, as much as I have. I’d like to have him experience that, somehow.” Yukihiro concluded as he finished explaining his reasoning. “And that’s why I need your help, Kiyosumi-san!”

“To make…Kuzunoha-san smile?” Kuro Kiyosumi frowned a little bit, looking at his hands politely folded in his lap.

Yukihiro nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward as they sat together in the production office.  It was a rest day for Café Parade, but he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to grab a little extra knowledge and maybe some advice. Luckily for him, Kuro was willing to meet with him between vocal practices.

“It’s definitely a noble cause. And like you said, tea soothes the soul in much the same way as Kuzunoha-san’s spiritual powers. It would be nice to share that feeling,” Kuro finally smiled at him slowly, his words careful as he thought them over. “Might I ask though, why me? You and I certainly have the same love for tea but, I’m afraid that I simply do not know Kuzunoha-san very well. He’s certainly an enigmatic individual.”

 “What about Sora-kun? You two are dating, right? Perhaps he’s told you something about Ameh-“ He stopped in his musings when he heard Kuro coughing. He looked over at the young man, who was holding his chest and heaving, choking on thin air. Immediately, Yukihiro shot up and ran to the coffee station, pulling out a small bottle of water kept in the mini-fridge. Ken had broken the fridge long ago, so the water wasn’t cold. But people stored bottles there regardless, just in case.

“Kiyosumi-san! Are you quite alright?” He asked as he leaned over the young man and untwisted the bottle, handing it over. Kuro nodded as he drank it quietly, waving his hand to assure Yukihiro that he was alright. Kamiya nodded, though still unsure and worried, opting to sit right next to him on the couch. “Was it…ah. Was it something I said?”

The realization dawned at him all at once, and the panic melted into raw embarrassment.  “Oh my goodness you two aren’t dating at all, are you? I’m _so_ sorry I must have just assumed! I can be a little oblivious about these sorts of things and you seemed to get on so well. I didn’t mean to offend!” He hung his head in apology, praying for this awkward moment to pass.

“No offense taken,” the man finally said with a sigh, still avoiding eye-contact with Kamiya as he placed the water bottle down. “Kitamura-san and I…are…” he trailed off again, his face turning light pink despite his stern expression. “It doesn’t matter.” He finally said with the traces of a frown on his face. “He talks a bit about his unit mates. They mean a great deal to him; I can tell despite himself. It may be the one thing he’s never been truly honest about.” The frown soon dissipated into a fond smile as he spoke of Sora. Yukihiro couldn’t help but smile along with him.

“Still,” Kuro continued, “He did also tell me about your…situation with Kuzunoha-san. In his own words, of course. I will not repeat them but I really do think that this is best left between the two of you.”

Something about the way the young man said that made Yukihiro feel lightheaded. He couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something, like Kiyosumi simply knew something that he didn’t know. And whatever it was, it was keeping him from getting help on this “situation”. At this rate, he’d never be able to find the right kind of tea for the man.

“Please, Kiyosumi-san! Any recommendations would be helpful,” he insisted, with his most winning smile. “It doesn’t have to be much. Just anything I haven’t thought of. And I’d very gladly give you anything you need in return!” It felt a little silly to beg over a thing like this, but he could just use a little push in another direction.

“It’s really that important to you,” Kuro noted with a firm nod. It wasn’t a question. And Kamiya supposed the man was right; it was a matter of his professional pride and his passion. He wanted to pass on his love for tea to the world. He wanted to pass his _happiness_ onto the world. And Amehiko was a piece of that world. A piece of _his_ world.

It was that important. 

Kamiya nodded.

Kuro hummed in thought before speaking again. “Kuzunoha-san is a pretty old-fashioned sort in his own way, right? He has his own set of rules that he follows. I’m not sure I understand him very well, and I’m not sure if there is anyone who does. Perhaps some sort of hojicha? It has its own unique set of rules too. It seems to suit him.” Kuro glanced around the room a bit awkwardly, before resting his eyes back on Kamiya. He gave a nod. “I’m sorry. It’s the only thing I can think of. It may be a tad pedestrian bu-”

“No it’s perfect!” Kamiya grinned, leaning over to grab Kiyosumi by the hands. The other man cleared his throat a little before Yukihiro got the message and let go, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable. “Your insight was very helpful! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your practice to see me.”

“It really was nothing at all. To be frank, it’s nice to get a break from my unit every so often.” He stood up and bowed politely, as formal as ever. “Please let me know if he enjoys the tea. I wish you…” he paused for a moment. “I wish _both_ of you- the best of luck.”

Kamiya didn’t bother dwelling on what that meant. Kiyosumi really was a bright and kind young man. Anyone would be lucky to have him as friend. Or even more, he noted as he thought of Sora again. His face flushed in shame as he remembered his embarrassing mistake. Hopefully Kuro didn’t hold it against him.

Still, he had given him what he wanted: a direction. It wasn’t much but it was something different. Perhaps something different was just what he needed to make Amehiko smile. This time, he was sure. This time, the tea would be perfect.

\---

“This tastes like grass.” Amehiko swallowed with a heavy gulp, placing the cup far from him after the first taste.

Yukihiro sighed. Another failure. “And I thought for sure he…” he muttered to himself. He looked back up at Amehiko, who was looking at him carefully, eyes curious. “Ah! I had…well I suppose it’s a tad embarrassing but I was a bit stuck. So I reached out to Kiyosumi-san for guidance. You really have me stumped, Amehiko-kun.” He said it playfully, but he knew the man could see the disappointment surrounding the café owner, plain as day.

“Kiyosumi?” Amehiko smirked at first. But after a pause, the smirk turned into a full on laugh, chuckling at the mere thought. “Well of course that wouldn’t work.” He reached over for the plate of madeleines that Yukihiro had set out for the two of them to snack on as they cleaned. He chewed on one thoughtfully before continuing. “You simply are too different when it comes to your philosophy on tea.”  

That made Kamiya pause. He tilted his head and furrowed his brow, mulling over the words. He never thought himself a philosophical man. In fact, he thought of himself as being rather air-headed at times, despite his best efforts. He loved tea. And he loved learning about it. But he never thought himself particularly _philosophical_ about it. “How so?”

“It’s simple,” Amehiko shrugged, grabbing for his teacup and placing it before him. He spun the cup two or three times counterclockwise, as though mimicking a traditional tea ceremony. “Kiyosumi is schooled in the art of tea ceremony. I’m sure you’re familiar with some of the rich traditions that the art carries.”

Yukihiro nodded, trying to follow what the man was getting at.

“The power of Kiyosumi’s tea comes from the ceremony itself. It’s what he was taught and how he approaches tea. The meaning comes from the gesture. Of course, the product is important, but the preparation is what truly makes the product singular. It lies in the experience.

“For you,” he continued, holding up the cup in a mocking little salute, holding his pinky in the air. Kamiya bit back a laugh. “For you, there is still a ceremony of sorts. The timer, the strainer, the gentlemanly little bow. But in the end, the experience only enhances the tea. The true meaning comes from the flavor profile that you craft, and the work you put into the blend. The taste is what ultimately drives out the filth in your customers hearts. The pouring is merely a prelude.”

Yukihiro laughed nervously, wondering why his heart felt a little weak and his breathing felt a little shallow. “You make my teas sound like magic.” 

“Are they not?” Amehiko raised an eyebrow, taking a second madeleine into his mouth.

He almost laughed again, but he felt too breathless. He grabbed for the teacup and began to wash out the untouched hojicha. He was careful to hide his hands behind the bar sink, so that Amehiko couldn’t see them subtly shaking. He could never fathom how casually Amehiko could say the kindest things, and never think anything of them. The man truly was a wonder.

Satisfied that his piece had been said, the janitor brushed his hands clean and gently swept any stray crumbs from around the area. Content to continue cleaning, the man returned to his bucket, pulling out a cloth to clean up the degreaser he had let soak on the tables. He turned away from Yukihiro, scrubbing away diligently as he always did. But the café owner really didn’t feel content to just leave the conversation there. How could he?

“I’ll do it then!” He finally added with a firm smile. Amehiko looked up at him with a single eyebrow raised. “I’ll make a tea to change your mind and bring you some of my brand of happiness. By my own hand.”  He nodded as he said it, grinning ear to ear with the now clean teacup in his hand.

The other man nodded in turn, swinging the cloth over his shoulder and moving onto the next table, smirking like he knew some kind of secret. “Very well. By your own hand then, I’ll keep drinking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Hojicha was first invented in the 1920s in Kyoto, where tea merchants would roast tea over charcoal, perhaps to get more life out of the tea stems left over from mechanical processing. The roasting popular proved popular, creating a toasty, earthy green tea that is still drank widely today!


	7. Coffee

Kamiya was setting up a pot of coffee in the production office as Amehiko entered. He shut the door behind him and looked at the man with a single eyebrow raised in curiosity. The whole room was thick with the smell of freshly roasted coffee, bringing life to the normally small and stale room. Usually Yukihiro’s tea had an aroma, but nothing so overwhelming that the whole room was flooded in it. This smell was unmistakably caffeinated.

“Did you finally give up, Kamiya? I have to say that seems unlike you.” Amehiko could hardly help teasing the man, but still grabbed for a mug from the coffee station. He gestured the cup outward towards the man, beckoning him to pour him some.

Yukihiro complied happily, shaking his head as he began to pour the hot coffee into the mug. “Not at all! I’ve just been thinking, is all!” His voice sounded so chipper, but Amehiko noted that the man looked paler than usual. He had dark circles forming under his eyes, most certainly from the result of sleeplessness. Amehiko had seen it hundreds of times before.

He frowned. He had been worried for some time that Kamiya had been making too much time for others and not enough for himself. If he gave away too much happiness, there would be nothing left for himself. He had tried to change that by forcing him to take longer breaks at the café. But perhaps it hadn’t been enough. Still, despite the clear signs of sleep deprivation, there still wasn’t a speck of filth on the man. Amehiko hummed thoughtfully to himself as he took a sip of the coffee.

“You see,” Yukihiro continued, rocking a little as he placed the pot back on the warmer. “We’ve been focusing on awful lot on tea and it’s really gotten me thinking about the state of coffee at the café. I never meant to leave my barista abilities at the wayside, but my coffee certainly does lack a certain appeal, doesn’t it?”

Amehiko raised both of his eyebrows, thinking it better not to answer at all. Instead he took another sip. The coffee was quite good. Rich and full-bodied, and the roast tasted extremely fresh. It was a perfect pick-me-up for any morning. He could imagine it being a real lifesaver for hectic mornings in the production office, let alone at the café. “You made this?” He finally asked, tilting his head with a slight smirk.

Yukihiro nodded, clapping his hands together delightedly. “You like it? I was thinking that I could start hand-roasting my coffee beans myself. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, to be honest. Ever since you first started coming in.” He gave a little laugh, though he looked almost nervous as he said it. “I hope it paid off.”

So that’s what it was. Amehiko looked down at his pot as he leaned backwards onto the desk. He crossed one foot over the other and thought on it for a moment. “You stayed up all last night roasting this?”

“You still didn’t say whether you like it or not,” Yukihiro pointed out with a nod, taking a step closer to Amehiko. He tilted his head, as though looking for something specific in the other man’s eyes. Amehiko’s fingers twitched against the cup, fighting an overwhelming urge to run his fingers through the man’s hair.

He blinked as the thought washed over him. That was unlike him. Amehiko was not immune to fantasies, of course. He was only human. But they were always conscious, intentional thoughts that he spurred on through his own flirtations. This was different. It was instinctive and strange, like a reflex. A foreign, tender reflex. He tightened his grip around the cup and took another drink.

“It’s quite good. Excellent even.” He finally admitted, though with some hesitation. He really shouldn’t be encouraging harmful behaviors. But it was against his better nature to lie and breed filth where it didn’t belong. “Still, you shouldn’t be losing sleep over something like this. You may have an undeniable talent for spreading happiness, but you can only push yourself so far before you break.”

Kamiya furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but Amehiko reached over and tapped his forefinger against his lips to silence him. Again, it was a strange, irrefutable urge, but not one he regretted acting on. Yukihiro only shut his lips automatically, eyes widening at the touch. “No arguments,” he said with a sly smile. “Think of how worried the Producer and your unit would be if you were suddenly collapse from exhaustion. Do you r-“

Before he could finish, the door to the office opened. “Hello ev-oh!” Minori Watanabe’s voice echoed as he took a step back as he saw the two standing at the receptionist desk, barely half a foot apart. “We didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said, though a sly smile of his own was on his lips. Amehiko merely removed his finger and waved at Beit as they entered.

Yukihiro took a moment to turn and face the three, shaking his head softly as though to get his thoughts together. “Good morning! You weren’t interrupting anything! We were just the first ones here, is all.”

“Is that coffee?” Kyoji’s voice was rough, unsurprising given how early in the morning it was for him. His face was speckled in the kind of dirt that Amehiko was used to seeing from sleep deprivation. Exhaustion, regret, frustration. Still, it was better than when Amehiko had first met the man. And he managed he was even worse before that. He had thought about performing a cleansing ritual on him in the past. But now, it seemed like Minori and Pierre had a pretty good handle on things.

“Help yourself,” Amehiko was the first to speak up, gesturing towards the coffee pot. “Our dear Leader Kamiya put quite a bit of effort into this. It would certainly be a shame if I were the only one to enjoy it.”

Yukihiro perked up immediately, rushing to the pot to meet Kyoji there. “Of course! I’ll pour you a cup. Room for cream and sugar? Or do you take it black?” he asked with a please grin, happy to help as many fellow idols as he possibly could. “Minori-san, would you care for any?”

Minori waved his hands dismissively with a polite smile, moving to lean against the desk with Amehiko. “I’m fine. Thank you for the generous offer though.”

“Yukihiro!” Pierre bounced up to the coffee station, as excitable and animated as ever. “Smells good! Can I try?” His eyes were wide as he watched Yukihiro pour the dark liquid.

“No.” Kyoji was quick to respond, grabbing the cup from Yukihiro with a small smile and a thankful nod. He gave it a small sniff before taking a long gulp. He didn’t even wait for it to cool, drinking nearly half the mug in one single swig.

“Awww,” Pierre started tugging on Kyoji’s shirt. “One sip?” He asked, eyes wide and sweet. Amehiko imagined it was a face that was difficult to refuse, but Kyoji seemed entirely unfazed.

“Maybe when you’re older,” Minori finally spoke up, sighing as Kyoji finished his cup and asked for seconds. Yukihiro was all too happy to oblige, entirely too pleased that Kyoji seemed to like his special coffee blend.

Amehiko was caught up watching them when Minori spoke again, smiling as though know something that Amehiko didn’t. “You two are here _awfully_ early though. And might I say that Kamiya-san looks rather sleepless. That’s unlike him. Did something happen?”

Amehiko only chuckled. “I’m afraid you’re mistaken. He merely texted me to meet him early so I could test his coffee. I’m used to keeping odd hours thanks to my line of work, so I obliged. Did you think it was something else?” he raised an eyebrow teasingly, wondering if Minori would admit what he had assumed out loud.

“Of course not!” Minori shook his head fervently, telling Amehiko more than enough. “I was only taking some notes. After all, you’re the one always observing others. Someone’s got to observe you every once and while, right?” He winked at Amehiko as he gently pushed himself off the desk, walking towards his two unit mates.

Yukihiro cleaned up the area a little before returning over to Amehiko. “I’m sorry. Kyoji-san was pretty enthusiastic about it. I’m actually pretty surprised! I can make some more for tomorrow though, if you’d like.”

Amehiko shook his head. He had just finished his first cup, and it was more than enough. It was good, but not enough that he’d want it pumping through his veins. “What about a French press? Not many places around here have one available, and it seems to suit the European sensibilities of the café. It’s a slight investment, but I’m sure coffee aficionados would go crazy for it.”

Kamiya blinked, as though the thought had simply never occurred to him. It seemed so obvious, and Amehiko was a little surprised that the man didn’t already have one. However, it was just like the man to look over the easiest option and take the more difficult road. He had to laugh. “I never thought of that! I’ll have to look into purchasing one. I’ve always wanted to play around with it,” he hummed to himself, thinking it over. “I’d have to keep Asselin away from it but…I think that could do the trick! Thank you, Amehiko!”

He nodded his head with a small smile. “Of course,” he started, looking over at Beit talking and smiling over the near-empty coffee pot. “It seems you do have a fan or two. I don’t think there’s much harm in you roasting a batch every so often. Maybe just for the production company though.”

Kamiya seemed to think it over before grinning. “That sounds like fun! Maybe I can do it while you clean the café one night? That way you can try it first and let me know how I’m doing?”

“If that’s how you want to do it,” Amehiko said, as noncommittally as he could manage. His head was buzzing with it though. He was certain part of it was just the coffee finally hitting his system. But a small, traitorous part of his mind told him it was because of Yukihiro, putting in so much effort to make something. Just for the production company. Just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: There are two kinds of herbal teas that are brewed from the leftover parts of the coffee plant after the beans are harvested. One is brewed from actual leaves of the plant, and other is made from the dried skins of the fruit. Neither tea contains anywhere near the caffeine levels of coffee, but still contain more caffeine than traditional herbal teas.


	8. Chamomile

Quiet moments in the café were becoming rarer and rarer. A big part of Yukihiro knew that this was a good thing. More people were coming in and finding happiness in the café. They were bringing friends, and telling their family, and little by little, the café was fulfilling its purpose of bringing people to their own personal heaven. It was a lot of work, especially when balancing it with all the idol work, but it was all worth it to see the smile on every single customer’s face.

Still, it was nice when there was a lull in business every so often. It reminded him of the days before 315, where it would just be the five them and a handful of dedicated regulars. Things were quiet back then, but they’d always find a way to keep things lively and fresh. Even with less money, Yukihiro was always in good company.

Saki and Makio were practicing their dance steps on the floor. A mother and her three children watched in amazement, cheering them on as the two boys twirled each other around and danced with trays in their hands. Asselin and Shinonome were in the kitchen, with Asselin practicing with the culinary torch. His eyes were furrowed in concentration as he delicately used it to seer and peel tomato skins. But even as he focused, there was an undeniably excited smile twitching on his face. Shinonome was standing to the side carefully, fire extinguisher at the ready.

Yukihiro sighed contently. It was good to see his family getting some time to themselves. He drummed his fingers mindlessly, glancing down to see that he was tapping against a little notebook he had set aside for different ideas for tea blends. He must have pulled it out without thinking about it. After all, he had been spending a lot of time with the notebook lately, trying to come up with something that would suit his new friend.

A lot of what he went through were basics. He thought that if he didn’t start with something too complex, he could narrow it down from there, and introduce new ingredients until it was perfect. But Amehiko wasn’t giving him any kind of clues. No leeway at all, really. Then again, the man was pretty complex himself, wasn’t he? Of course nothing simple would suit his tastes.

He bit his lip and frowned, opening the notebook and turning through the pages. Clearly Yukihiro just needed to focus less on the tea itself, and more on the man drinking it. He just had to connect the dots and he was sure he could make a perfect match. Something complex would work best then. Teasing and outwardly bitter, but startlingly sweet and helpful. Something more like chocolate, alluring and smooth, but unexpectedly uplifting. Caffeinated to make the mornings easier, of course. But relaxing enough to be at ease around. Something that could keep anyone company, during long nights cleaning and balancing checkbooks at the café.

His thoughts came to a startling halt, nearly tearing the page as he flipped through. His heart was pounding in his chest and his palms suddenly felt a little balmy as he turned the thoughts over and over in his head.

He really liked him, didn’t he?

“Leader! Did you see?” A voice spoke up from immediately behind him, causing Yukihiro’s heart to stop in its tracks. He jumped nearly a half a foot in the air, gasping for a quick breath as he grabbed his notebook.

“Ah!” Makio grabbed for his boss to steady him out, Saki quickly behind him. “I’m so sorry! We didn’t mean to frighten you! Saki and I just completely nailed the timing on our dance number. We’ll have to show it to you!”

Saki nodded enthusiastically. “Right right! Roll-kun and I are totally in sync today, aren’t we?” The two best friends looked at each other and giggled, and Yukihiro felt his heart finally calm down. He really was making too big of deal out of this whole tea thing. Really, nothing has changed. 

“What had you so lost in thought, I wonder?” Makio finally pondered out loud, looking down at what Yukihiro had in his hands. “Ah! Is that your tea recipe book? Did you come up with anything good?” He smiled innocently as Saki gripped his hands around Makio’s shoulders, peering around to get a look for himself.

“It is! Were you thinking of something for Amehiko-san?” He asked, his smile significantly less gentle and naïve as he looked up at Yukihiro’s face. Yukihiro bristled for a moment, trying to think of a non-incriminating response. But before he could, Saki pointed at him and spoke up again. “Ah-ha! He did it! You were totally right, Roll-kun!”

Makio nodded stroking his chin a little thoughtfully, pleased with himself. “Yep! He always touches his finger to his lips when he thinks about Kuzunoha-san. I told you!”

Yukihiro blinked, and sure enough, he had been gently touching his lips without realizing it. He lowered his hand and closed it around the other one, still holding the notebook to his chest. Had he really been doing it that often?

He thought back to a few days ago, with Amehiko’s finger pressed against his lips, hushing him instantly. It was only for a brief second. And it was such a playful, innocent thing. An intimate touch between two trusting friends. Nothing more. But the feeling was still burned into his brain.

Before he knew it, his forefinger and middle finger were brushing against his lips again. He blinked himself back to reality, yanking down his hand again. He could feel his face heating up from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “It’s really nothing you two need to worry about!” he laughed, all too nervously. He placed the notebook away on its shelf.

“You’re so distracted by him all the time. I can only imagine how bad it will be if he ever kisses you.” Shinonome said with a playful cadence. Yukihiro blinked in surprise. He hadn’t even heard the man leave the kitchen. “Unless…” he then said, tilting his head as a smile crept on his face. “Unless there’s a specific _reason_ you keep touching your lips like that…”

“Papi!” Saki shrieked in surprise, covering his mouth with his hands. “Is it true? Did he? Did he really _kiss_ you?!”

“No!” Yukihiro shook his head fervently. “No you misunderstand! Amehiko and I are jus-”

“At last! The seventh great star of Pleiades shines into our café! The great sage Kuzunoha has arrived to our clan!” Asselin let out a loud laugh, giving a pleased grin as entered the small serving and tea station.

“It’s getting really crowded in here…” Yukihiro said meekly, trying to get out of the conversation.  He was backed into the counter, surrounding by his four dearest friends. His _family_ , all staring at him expectantly. He glanced behind him, praying there was a customer who he could use to distract them. The entire café was empty. He sighed. Slow days really did have their drawbacks.

“I think I do. Like him, that is,” he finally said, feeling his face heat up all over again as he said it. It felt so sudden and strange to say out loud. But Kamiya had a feeling it wasn’t as abrupt as it felt. “I probably have for a while, haven’t I?”

All four of them sighed. Even Asselin seemed a little stricken by the man’s obliviousness. Soichiro rubbed his fingers against his temples, shaking his head. “You seriously didn’t notice?”

Yukihiro only shook his head, blinking several times and wondering when exactly the others had noticed. He opened his mouth, unsure of what he should say, really. But it felt weird to just leave the conversation hanging in the air like this. But before he could think of something, the bell chimed on the door and a couple of business women came in, clearly looking for lunch.

Soichiro was the first to hop to it, nudging Saki and Makio gently. “Alright, back to work, you two.”

“Papi-ho! We’re on it!” Saki said with a chipper salute, winking at the rest of the staff. “Don’t think we’re done with you though, Leader!” He added with a playful warning before dragging his best friend off to greet their new guests.

“Asselin, if you would,” Soichiro nodded, bidding the other man to leave the two of them alone.

“But!” Asselin started, trying to think of an excuse to stay around. Soichiro turned his head towards the chef abruptly, tilting his head in a quietly threatening way. Asselin’s shoulder caved in, suddenly mild and meek. “I’ll see you in the kitchen,” he finally said with an apologetic smile and a bow.

Yukihiro gave him a small sympathetic smile and waved him off.  Shinonome could certainly be forceful and frightening when he wanted to be, and they all knew better than to question him when he set his eyes on something he wanted to do.

“You really are serious about Kuzunoha-san,” Soichiro finally sighed, not bothering to leave it as a question. He reached for the tea notebook and started to flip through it. Yukihiro didn’t stop him; he really didn’t have anything worth hiding.

“I wouldn’t say ‘serious’.” He laughed it off, running his fingers through his hair as he pondered it over. He had _just_ come to the conclusion that he had feelings for the man, after all. It really couldn’t be _that_ serious. “I enjoy his company. And I suppose I admire him, in a lot of ways.” His voice felt shaky saying it, but he meant every word. “It’s really nothing more than a passing crush, I’m sure of it.”

“I see.” Soichiro nodded, seeming to believe him as he closed the book. Apparently, he hadn’t found what he was looking for, because he simply put it back on the shelf without another word. “I’m just…well…” he sighed again, uncharacteristically trying to find the words. “I suppose I’m concerned. I don’t want to say the man has a reputation but…it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking or feeling at any given time. And because of that, it’s even harder to figure out his motives.”

The pastry chef paused again, letting his hands fall to his side as he looked right at Kamiya. “I don’t say it often, but you’re my best friend. I don’t want to see you with your heart broken. So please just be careful.”

Kamiya blinked in surprised. He knew the two were best friends, of course. They have been inseparable for quite some time. It had been that way ever since Yukihiro pulled the man along with him on this café adventure. But Soichiro was right; he almost never said it. And Yukihiro realized that he very rarely said it in turn. “You’re my best friend too,” he finally said, with a smile. He didn’t want the man to worry. There was nothing to worry about. “Amehiko is just here to clean the café. It’s always been his motive. He’s hard to read, but I think he’s being genuine. Really, there isn’t anything to worry about. It’s a school-boy’s crush, and it will go away in time. I won’t let you see me with my heart broken. I promise.”

Shinonome smiled softly, nodding again. “I’ll trust your judgement then. But if he hurts you…” his smile took a turn, becoming significantly more sinister. Yukihiro’s throat tightened as a shiver ran across the base of his neck. “If he hurts you, I won’t hesitate.”

The man’s smile softened again as he turned back to the kitchen, as though he said nothing threatening at all. Yukihiro only blinked. He had some amazing friends, he decided with a sigh. Amehiko might be out of his reach, and likely not even interested in him. But he had an amazing group of people who would support him regardless, and that was more than enough.

Still, Yukihiro let himself pretend for just a second, smiling as he touched his fingers to his lips, this time intentionally. He knew it was silly, just a passing fantasy. But he couldn’t help but remember the feeling of the man’s warmth pressed against him. And he let himself imagine for just a second what it would have felt like if it was his lips instead.

He removed his hand in a hurry, glancing around the café as if he was afraid someone might have heard his thoughts. He chuckled to himself with a sigh. He really was being ridiculous about this. He was a grown man. He just needed to focus on his task of brewing the perfect tea for Amehiko. Seeing him smile would more than enough, he decided resolutely. Besides, if he brewed something from the bottom of his heart, then his feelings would surely reach the man a little bit. He was sure with that, there was no way he could lose this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Chamomile is a daisy-like flower that is commonly boiled into herbal tea. Its name actually derives from the Greek “chamaimēlon”, which translates to “earth-apple” due its apple-like scent. The most commonly used species is the German breed of chamomile, called “Matricaria recutita”, also known as the “waters of youth”.


	9. Yerba Mate

“Remember how I said the hojicha tasted like grass? I was wrong. This. _This_ is actually grass.”

Kamiya balked as Amehiko placed the teacup back down on the counter. However instead of laughing it off and rinsing out the cup, or making a second cup of tea to wash down the first, Yukihiro only sighed as he grabbed the cup and poured it down the sink. Amehiko tilted his head, watching him carefully. There was something wrong; flecks of filth were forming around the man’s eyes, black spots of disappointment and frustration were building around his face.

Amehiko faltered. He stood up and walked behind the counter, coming directly behind Kamiya. He began to reach for one of the saucers and a dish towel, nearly wrapping his arms around Yukihiro as he did so. “That’s no good. You’re looking a bit on edge. I’ll go ahead and finish the dishes from here, alright?” Amehiko sucked in a light breath as he wiped down the dish, wondering if he took it too far. His body was less than a foot away from Yukihiro’s own, nearly pressed against the man’s back. He could already feel his body heat, and Yukihiro would slot into his frame perfectly. He wasn’t going to close the distance between them, but he was fully aware of how nice it would feel if he did.

Yukihiro froze immediately, the bits of filth flying off of him for brief moment. “I…I can handle it! It’s just a few dishes!” He laughed it off, but didn’t move away from where he stood, with Amehiko still just inches behind him. The filth returned as the man frowned, turning his attention back down to the teacup, shifting down from his face onto his shoulders. The janitor immediately understood. Stress then. It had to be.

Amehiko shifted to the side, placing the saucer on the drying rack and reaching for the next one. Yukihiro wasn’t looking at him. In fact, he seemed to be distinctly avoiding it, head hung low as he scrubbed away at the same teacup over and over. The filth was creeping down his back. It was small, but compared to how clean Kamiya normally was? It stuck out like a sore thumb.

“You’re filthy,” he finally confessed. There was no point beating around the bush. Something was wrong, and it was up to Amehiko to fix it. After all, he decided to take on this little project at the café based solely on how clean the atmosphere was. If it got muddied now, there was no telling what it would do to Amehiko’s professional pride.

Yukihiro blinked back into focus. “I’m…wh-?!” He stiffened, his fingers clenching around the cup as he processed the words. “Ah! You mean I’m…” he looked around him, as though trying to find his own gloom and sadness floating around him.

Sadly, he was looking in the wrong place. Amehiko shifted forward, gently brushing his hand across the owner’s shoulders. “Here. I could give you a ward, if you’d like,” he offered with a slight frown. “Though I confess I’d rather you just tell me about it and get it off your chest. Or your shoulders, if you will,” he added with a small smirk.

Kamiya tilted his head, considering it. He finally placed the cup down, a small smile on his face, but it lacked the same brilliance that it normally had. “I could never ask you to expend your talents and energy on me!” He laughed, but it felt nervous, and strained. Amehiko felt sick watching him struggle to maintain appearances, a strange grinding feeling in his stomach and his chest. He furrowed his brow and hummed to himself. Never before had the presence of filth made Amehiko feel so apprehensive. But with Kamiya…

“It’s probably just…” He paused for a long moment, passing the next saucer over to Amehiko to continue cleaning. “Am I bothering you? With the tea?”

That gave Amehiko pause. He stood motionless for a long moment before continuing his task of wiping the tea dishes clean. He raised an eyebrow as Yukihiro turned fully to face him. His eyes stared into Amehiko’s fervently, searching for some kind of reassurance. “No matter what I do, no matter what I throw at you, nothing works. I can’t seem to make…” he paused, eyes growing slightly as he shook his head. “I’m sorry. I sound pretty silly, don’t I?”

Amehiko knew he shouldn’t laugh. It was far from polite. But still, the man looked so _concerned_. He looked so earnest, staring up at him with a nervous smile on his lips. It was hard not to at least smile at a sight so completely unguarded and genuine. “Not at all,” he waved his hands dismissively. “You have a passion. It’s one of the reasons people even walk through the doors. Your vision and your passion for spreading happiness is what draws people to the café. Myself included, of course. And your tea is a part of that. Perhaps there isn’t anything to my tastes. This is far from the first time I’ve drank tea, after all. But as long as Kamiya is the one brewing it? I’ll drink hot leaf juice every day.”

He looked back to Yukihiro, who was standing there dumbly, smile gone from his face. But the filth was gone too. Completely melted off of him, as though it had never existed at all.  Amehiko smirked, reaching across the man to grab the next dish. It seemed in the midst of the conversation, Yukihiro had somehow forgotten what the two of them were even doing.

“Even” Amehiko added, not being able to resist. “That pot of boiled grass that you just served me.”

At this, Yukihiro bristled again. But this time, it was much more of what he was used to seeing out of the man. He simply grabbed a new teacup and began to soak it with a playful huff. “I’ll have you know that Yerba mate is a _highly_ caffeinated drink with a rich history across the world.” He sighed, but the smile was back on his face, as bright as ever.

Amehiko only turned up his nose. “Ah well. I suppose the extra energy boost couldn’t hurt anyone. Still, hopefully next time it won’t feel like I’m drinking someone’s front lawn,” he teased again, soaking in the way Yukihiro scrunched up his face at the insult, only to laugh it off a mere second later.

It seemed an awful shame that Amehiko was the one to have caused all that filth on the man. The janitor wasn’t used to being the source of negativity. He was sure he had done it on occasion, of course. Perhaps he stepped a line in his teasing, or frightened a child while playing a villainous role. But he had never particularly noticed himself causing any real damage. The idea of making Yukihiro feel that way made him queasy, though he couldn’t explain why.

He hummed to himself as the two continued the dishes in silence. Still, it had been pretty simple to fix, hadn’t it? He didn’t need to resort to the use of wards at all. Just a little verbal reassurance went a long way to fix the man’s mood. But Amehiko suspected that’s part of just who Kamiya was. What was truly perplexing was more how easily the words flowed from Amehiko’s mouth. In the past, he’d talk people’s emotions down while he drew out a proper ward to finish the cleansing. He could tell them what they wanted to hear- what they _needed_ to hear- to clean them as naturally as he could. He could read most people like a book in that regard. It was practically his job to do so.

But these words were almost too natural. They flowed so easily of the tongue. Without even trying, Amehiko found the right thing to say to drive out any ill-will and sadness that Yukihiro held. Perhaps that was just in Yukihiro’s kind and forgiving nature.  But Amehiko still found it amazing that he truly meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Yerba mate is the national drink of Argentina, Paraguay, and Uraguay, and it’s preparation in those countries holds the same ritual importance as a Japanese tea ceremony. Drinking mate is considered a social event, and traditionally groups will drink from the same gourd and straw as a sign of strengthening bonds.


	10. Masala Chai

Yukihiro had absolutely no business being in the production office that day. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure how he got there. He was on lunch break from the café, and wanted to go out and get some fresh air. There was a park nearby the café, he was sure of it. With a small shrine near it. He had walked by it hundreds of times. But before he knew it, he was outside the 315Pro building. He wasn’t exactly sure how he got there, but he was glad he was at least somewhere that he was familiar with.

Besides, it was fairly warm out and he could do with a bottle of water. So he went inside.

Ken was the first person to greet him, naturally. “Kamiya-san! Welcom-wait. You’re not working today, are you?” He furrowed his brow, turning page after page in his scheduling book. “Oh no. I didn’t accidentally send you an incorrect email did I? I don’t think we have any work for you today. Unless I…”

“You’re fine Yamamura-kun!” Yukihiro laughed it off, running his fingers through his hair. The air conditioning felt nice, and he had become sweatier than he realized. “I just got a little lost on my lunch break, is all!”

“A little lost? Oh my, and you somehow ended all the way out here. That’s quite a journey, Yukihiro-san,” a familiar voice said in a singsong as both Sora and Chris approached him. Yukihiro jumped a little in surprise before smiling in greeting. His heart picked up pace immediately, and he glanced around the office for signs of the final member of their unit. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid of sounding too obvious. Too desperate. It was just a crush; there was no need to obsess over it.

“Greetings, Yukihiro!” Chris bowed politely with a genial smile. He looked the man over, his smile faltering for a moment as he stepped a little closer. “Forgive me, but are you feeling well? You look feverish. If you walked all this way, you must have been out in the sun for quite some time. We really aren’t that much different than sea life. You’ll dry up without proper hydration.” 

Yukihiro couldn’t help but smile at the courtesy. “I’m alright. Though…” he paused for a moment, realizing that he didn’t have a clue on how to get back to the café. “Well I hate to impose but I could maybe do with some water. Plus, I might have to message my unit to come pick me up. I’m afraid I might just get lost again on the way back.” He hated to admit it, but it really was better for him to just wait here for now.

“Ah! Of course!” Ken nearly shouted, finally closing the schedule books, relieved he didn’t make some sort of mistake. “I’ll ah…well we don’t have any cold waters in the mini-fridge of course but I’m sure I can maybe find one somewhere…” he started looking around frantically.

Sora hummed in thought, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Ah! They’ve been going over lines and blocking for a drama in the second practice room. I’m sure they have cold waters stocked up in there. Especially since Amehiko gets heated up pretty easily.”

Yukihiro looked up from his phone immediately at the man’s name, only to see Sora looking at him with keen eyes and sly smile. “Is that right? Well I would hate to bother them if they’re at work in there.” He waved off the idea, as tempting as it was to see the other man.

“I could always go and grab it fo-” Chris started before Sora gently elbowed the man in the stomach. The two looked at each other for a moment, before Chris finally blinked in understanding and gave a small bow. “We’ve probably been in there enough today, on second thought.”

Yukihiro tilted his head. He was missing something.

“I’m sure you could _never_ be a bother, Yukihiro-san,” Sora explained in his familiar sing-song, grinning and tapping his finger to his chin. “Besides, Chris and I were in there watching not too long ago. It’s just the same scene over and over, so I was getting pretty bored. Besides, like Chris said, we’ve been in there all day. I’m sure the others are tired of us by now. You’ll be waiting for the others for a while, right? So why don’t you make yourself comfortable and rest? Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two.”

It didn’t sound too bad. It was certainly more entertaining than just sitting on the couch waiting for Soichiro to come bring him back home. Plus, he and Amehiko were friends. It would be rude of him to come all this way and not at least say hello. There were others in there practicing with him as well. He should at least give a brief greeting before parting.

Besides, it was just a child’s crush. He didn’t need to be making a big deal of it. It wasn’t a big deal at all.

\---

It took him a full two minutes to find the correct practice room. Sora and Chris went into another room to work on choreography while they waited for Amehiko to conclude his part of the blocking, so they were no help. Finally, he walked past the third room and heard familiar voices shouting back lines.

“You’ll…you’ll never take me alive, you _bastard_!”

Yukihiro raised his fist to knock on the door, already open ajar. He didn’t want to startle them or interrupt the scene by just opening the door all the way, however. 

“Oh but I already have you.” A familiar laugh resounded from the other side, and Yukihiro’s hand fell against the door uselessly, pushing the door open instead of knocking at all. It didn’t seem to disturb the men inside at all, still caught up in working on the staging of their scenes.

“Masao!!” Kyoji shouted out for Minori’s character, limped over in pain as he reached out helplessly for the other man. The twins and Pierre stood around him, cracking their knuckles and laughing darkly, threatening to kick him back down if he even attempted to move. “He already took Tomi! Don’t believe his lies.”

“Lies?” Amehiko chuckled darkly, bending over Minori’s body. He moved his hand gently through Minori’s hair, pulled down and strewn across his face. He gripped his hand into the hair and pulled the other man up to face him, their faces a mere few inches apart. Minori let out a cry of pain, so convincing Yukihiro almost moved into the room to help him. He reminded himself quietly that this was only a script.

“Have you considered that I’m the only one here speaking the truth? You were so obsessed with playing hero that you never considered that the organization you work for could be playing _you,_ ” He laughed again, throwing the man back down to the ground, Minori’s body going limp with a cry of pain. Amehiko stood up straight, stepping onto Minori’s back and grinding his heel down. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Being wrong hurts. Being _betrayed_ hurts. But I can end this pain, Masao- _kun_. Give in to me and I can put an end to all of it. All it takes is one. Little. Word.”

Yukihiro’s head went fuzzy as he stared at Amehiko. His heart was crawling into his throat, beating in overtime. He could barely think. He could barely _breathe._ The man’s eyes looked so cold, so calculating. His smile so focused. His legs were so long and his laugh, so calculating and controlled. He looked so cruel and contained.

He looked so irresistible.

Amehiko turned to look at him, and Yukihiro felt his heart stop for a brief moment before he registered that he had been caught. He blinked himself to awareness, realizing that the entire room was staring at him. He laughed awkwardly, trying to play it off. “I got lost during my lunch break and…I’ve been out in the sun for a while and…I was…” his eyes kept drifting back to Amehiko despite his best efforts to look away. “I was just hoping to get some water. Shinonome should be here to pick me up soon though so I’ll be out of your hai-“

He paused as he glanced down at his phone. He had gotten distracted and totally forgot to send the message he typed up to the group chat. They were probably all worried sick about him. He scrambled to send the text, asking someone to come help him get home. He supposed he be a while longer after all.

“Kamiya-san! Catch, catch!” Yusuke tossed a bottle his direction and Yukihiro fumbled to attention, panicking as he tried to put his phone away in time to catch it.  

However, before it landed anywhere near him, Amehiko stepped in front of him, intercepting the bottle with ease. Yukihiro envied both the man’s height and easy grace. Kamiya wasn’t a clumsy person, but Amehiko always made it look so effortless. “Here. Can’t have you dying of thirst,” the man chuckled as he handed the bottle over.

Yukihiro opened the bottle and nearly chugged it. Amehiko had no idea.

“Let’s take a small break, shall we?” Minori suggested to the rest, sighing as he moved over to talk with Kyoji and Pierre. He glanced over at Amehiko, giving a small smile. The other man just smiled in return, and Yukihiro could have sworn he saw him wink.

He shook his head. He was clearly just seeing things. The heat was getting to his head.

He drank in silence, watching Yusuke and Kyosuke go over their fight choreography excitedly. They pulled in Pierre, who seemed all too happy to get a break from acting so viciously. Still, he was having fun playing with the other two boys, it seemed.

“How long were you watching?” Amehiko finally asked, breaking their silence. He was still standing right next to him, drinking a bottle of water of his own. 

Yukihiro froze a little bit, guilty that he was caught. “Not too long, I don’t think. I’m not really familiar with the scene you’re filming, so it’s hard to say.” He shrugged truthfully. “You were…impressive though. Really impressive! You have a real talent.”

Amehiko only chuckled again, shrugging. “I get a lot of practice playing a villain. My features make it a good fit for me. It gets a little tiresome sometimes, to be judged solely by looks. But I always have fun with it. Watanabe-san makes for a good hero to play against, I must admit.”

Yukihiro felt something else flutter up inside of him. Something altogether unpleasant. He knew that Minori and Amehiko were friends, and had an easy relationship. They were around the same age, after all, and approached things at their own pace. Still, he had no reason to be feeling jealous. He only took another drink and smiled. “I can’t wait to see the finished product. Should be exciting,” his voice sounded rougher than he wanted. Just watching that simple scene had him so riled up. He wasn’t actually sure if it was advisable to watch an entire drama of Amehiko acting like he was just a few minutes ago.

“Kuzunoha-san. We’re going to take it from the top. Is that alright?” Kyoji asked, nodding politely in greeting towards the other man. Yukihiro bowed back, still feeling a little silly for interrupting like he had.

“You’re more than welcome to stay and watch, Kamiya-kun,” Minori said with a gentle smile as Amehiko nodded placed down his water bottle. He gave Yukihiro a small smirk before doing so, sending a quick chill down the other man’s spine. He really was in no condition to continue watching this. He had to sit down somewhere and get his head in order.

“That’s quite alright! I really ought to just wait for the others! I’m sure they’re getting worried so I should just get to the lobby, so they won’t have to look for me.” It was true; the less of a bother he could cause Shinonome and the others, the better.

Amehiko nodded again, stretching before going back through the scene. “I’ll let you get back to it then.” But before he left Yukihiro’s side, the man leaned in, placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight?”

Yukihiro was grateful his knees didn’t give out as he nodded absentmindedly. “I’ll see you then,” he said softly, reminding himself that he had meant for floor cleaning. He closed his eyes briefly and repeated it over and over again in his head. Floor cleaning. Just cleaning the floors.

\---

Back in the lobby, Yukihiro sighed as he stared at his phone. Sora was right; he had certainly learned a thing or two. For one, Amehiko was almost disturbingly attractive. He had realized this a long time ago. The man had a natural sexual allure that anyone could see, plain as day. But it was another thing entirely to actively _want_ him. And Yukihiro most certainly wanted him. Staring at him today he realized it; he wanted him bad.

Which lead him into the second thing: Amehiko seemed to consume his entire line of sight. Kamiya was absentminded at the best of times. At the worst, he was singularly focused, absolutely entranced to the point where the rest of the world seemed to fade away. Sometimes it was a book, or a nice flower, or a cup of tea. But this time, it was a person. Hearing of his name had caused him to forget to text his friends. The mere sound of his laugh made him drop everything entirely to listen.

This was a lot more than a simple schoolboy crush.

Twenty minutes later, he heard commotion from down the hall. He glanced from his seat on the couch, watching yet another kind of scene through the doorway. Yusuke challenged the others to a race, and Pierre and Kyosuke were both quick to accept, darting off ahead. Kyoji went after them, trying to get them all to slow down in the hallways. Behind them walked Amehiko and Minori. Minori only laughed, and Amehiko carefully slid his hand around the other man’s waist. And once again, Yukihiro felt himself sinking. He looked away almost out of instinct, as if he were interrupting something intimate. But he couldn’t help but glance back, just in case he had seen incorrectly. By the time he did though, they were gone down the hall, towards the locker rooms to wash up.

Yukihiro fell back onto the couch, pulling out his phone again, silently begging for his friends to hurry up and take him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Like Earl Grey, Masala Chai is traditionally a flavored black tea, with four base components: milk, sugar, ginger, and cardamom. However, everyone has their own variation on the classic- to the point where it's considered its own classification of tea. Despite the recipe differences, it still always comes down to the same base feeling: a rich drink that is thick in flavor and always lingers.


	11. Honeybush Vanilla

It had been a while since Amehiko had been in bed with another person. He usually had a pretty healthy sex drive, and he was never shy to make his advances known. But staring down at Minori, writhing below him, it was becoming more and more apparent just how long it had been since he had taken someone home. He really was out of practice.

“Ah…Amehiko…please.” Minori begged beautifully, like he was born for it. He turned his head to the left, hair splayed out across the pillows, sweat beading on his face as he panted. It was quite the sight. Anyone would be entranced by it. Minori pulled up his slender legs, wrapping them around his waist, begging the man to go deeper. Amehiko gasped despite himself, releasing Minori’s wrists and moving one hand around his back for more traction. The other one, he tangled into that beautiful sandy brown hair.

_Too long_.

He shook away the thought, lowering his head into the crook of Minori’s neck, licking and nibbling right below his ear. The man whined out desperately, bucking his hips. His heels dug into Amehiko’s back, searching desperately for more friction. His waist twisted and bucked beneath him.

_Too slender._

Amehiko snarled, more at his own thoughts than anything else.  Minori let out a breathy moan though, spurred on by Amehiko’s growling. “More. I’m…god I’m close.” He smiled encouragingly, his face accumulating sweat as he let out long languid breaths. “Please. _Please_.”

_Too high-pitched._

He sighed. That wasn’t fair. Minori begged so wonderfully for him. Really, no one could say no to a request like that. “Since you asked so politely,” Amehiko finally chuckled, his own voice more husky than he expected. It made sense, he reminded himself. He was aroused, after all. He was enjoying himself. He wanted this. It had been so long, but he _needed_ this.

He buckled down, thrusting into the other man in earnest, trying desperately to hold Minori down as the man thrashed and moaned beneath him, suddenly freezing up without a second’s notice. He let out a low breath as orgasm finally took him over, bucking slowly with a long, high whine. Finally, he relaxed himself underneath the man, sinking down onto Amehiko’s bed completely sated.

After a few long moments, Minori finally laughed. “Thank you,” he said, all too politely for a man who had come as spectacularly as he had. Amehiko only smiled, releasing his hand from Minori’s hair and pulling out from him slowly to minimize discomfort. He pulled off his condom and pulled himself from the bed, slicking back his hair and wiping his face free of the sweat. He looked over at Minori, who had rolled over on his stomach and was breathing a little softer now, still recovering. He was staring at Amehiko with tired eyes, a small secretive smile on his lips.

\---

They had been talking shortly after finishing practice. Amehiko had felt a little pent up for hours, between the constant movement and the heat and how tactile his character was. Minori felt good underneath him, during those scenes. It had caused him to remember just how long it had been since he’s had that kind of release.

And then Kamiya had interrupted. He had let out a small gasp, drawing his attention. The man himself didn’t even seem to realize he had done it. His face was slightly red, and he had been sweating quite a bit, causing his normal bedhead to look even more unruly. It was a good look. A great look, even. He was so lost in the scene that it took him a full 30 seconds before he noticed everyone staring at him.

Amehiko could barely take it. He felt so on-edge just looking at the other man. Needy in a way he rarely ever let himself feel. It was only natural he would invite someone home with him.

“Watanabe-san, do you have plans after this?” he had asked, later.

Minori hummed, looking up at the ceiling as both men drank from their water bottles. They had secluded themselves to a quiet corner of the room, while Kyoji and the others talked over their parts excitedly. “The Producer’s niece is getting married in a few months,” he said passively. “I was asked to put together some ideas for flower arrangements. I was likely just going to work on that today. Nothing particularly exciting, I’m afraid.”

Amehiko nodded, smirking in return. “I’m afraid I must disagree. Flower arrangement can be quite stimulating,” he tilted his head as he put some thought into it. “It’s quite fascinating the combinations one can come up with, to mean different things. Red carnations, anemones, orange roses. For example, of course.”

_Admiration_. _Anticipation. Desire._

“That’s…” Minori stuttered for a moment, and Amehiko’s smirk only grew. “That’s quite a lurid combination. Though I suppose…it’s not unappealing.” He took a swig of his water and tried to put it all together, looking the man over. Finally, he smiled softly. “Perhaps I should call on you for a consultation sometimes. You…have a very interesting outlook on it.”

“Mmm,” Amehiko leaned against the wall, only a few inches from where Minori stood. “I suppose I’m always willing for a consultation, or two. Perhaps after this, we could discuss flower arranging a little more…intimately? Perhaps back at my place?”

Minori’s eyes grew wide. But he nodded quietly, taking a longer sip of his drink.

\---

Amehiko re-entered the bedroom with two cans of coffee. He should have brewed a fresh pot when he first walked in the door, but he had been otherwise distracted at the time. Kissing, groping, shoving Minori against various walls. He didn’t have time to put thought into much more than that.

Still, Minori sat up on the bed and took the can graciously, popping it open with a small salute towards the other man. Amehiko climbed onto the bed with him, adjusting his crotch as he sat cross-legged on top of the covers.

Only then did Minori look down and notice Amehiko’s flagging erection. “Ah. My apologies. I hadn’t…you didn’t…”

Amehiko only laughed. It really didn’t bother him. He popped open the can and guzzled down the drink. He frowned, wondering when he had started to find coffee so bitter. He had never disliked it before, but now the combination of the bitterness and the carbonation almost proved to be too much. He really had been drinking too much tea lately.

“Don’t worry about it,” he finally said casually. “I enjoyed myself immensely. Sex is a form of cleansing in and of itself; a natural anti-depressant, if you will. I often finish without achieving orgasm. So long as my partner is satisfied, than I’m perfectly happy to help.” He meant it too. It wasn’t entirely unselfish; sex was enjoyable enough for the satisfaction of watching filth and stress simply melt off of his partners, all at the simple touch of his hands.

“I see,” Minori tilted his head and took another sip. “And here I was thinking it was because you were simply sleeping with the wrong man.”

Amehiko coughed, spitting up a little bit of his drink, caught uncharacteristically off guard. He looked over at Minori, taking in a deep breath to compose himself quickly. “I beg your pardon?”

Minori shrugged, reaching for his hairband to tie his hair back up into his signature ponytail. He was still smiling, still as though he had some kind of secret. “Don’t tell me you’re surprised that I noticed. Most of us have. All the long hours spent at the café, the comfortable intimacy and casual touches. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Amehiko sighed, but he supposed there was no use denying it. “I admit I have a certain fascination with Kamiya-san. He interests me; how he’s constantly putting other’s happiness before his own. I never have understood that level of selflessness.”

Minori laughed this time, from deep within his stomach. He fell backwards onto the bed, head hitting the pillow as he looked over at Amehiko. The early evening sun still poured in through the blinds, lighting the man’s face as he smiled at the other man. “Is that all? Fascination and selflessness?”

Amehiko nodded and finished his can. “That’s all.” He stood up and grabbed for Minori’s empty can, intent on throwing it away and cleaning up the bedroom properly before driving the other man back home. But as he reached for it, Minori grabbed his arm.

“You know, I’ve never thought of Kamiya as being particularly selfless. In fact, he’s always made others happy because it makes _him_ happy, right?” He hummed, his eyes dropping a little as all the energy he expended that day caught up with him. He blinked himself awake and started to sit back up, letting go of Amehiko’s arm. “In fact, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being selfish at all sometimes. All it really means is that you know what you want.”

Amehiko grabbed the can. Minori must have been exhausted, spewing out philosophy so casually like that. Still, he wasn’t entirely wrong. Being selfless only meant not having a sense of self, after all. He had always thought of Kamiya as being this way, always losing track of himself for the sake of others. But perhaps the actual selfless one was…

Minori cleared his throat, pulling his attention once again.

“What is it you want, Amehiko?”

\---

The café was closed by the time Amehiko made it. He had gotten so caught up with Minori that he had nearly forgotten his promise to Yukihiro to come to the café. Still, a promise was a promise, and the shop was on the way back from Minori’s place anyway. So it was hardly any trouble to stop by.

He could see Yukihiro as he approached the door. He took a moment to watch the man through the glass, wiping down tables quietly. The others were either in the back, or had already gone home. Amehiko frowned. It wasn’t terribly unusual for Kamiya to send the others home while he finished up, never wanting to be a bother. But it wasn’t nearly that late.

Furthermore, the filth had returned.

It was sitting on his shoulders again, and had moved down his spine. Amehiko squinted his eyes, looking carefully as the black grime crept along to his front, settling across his chest. It wasn’t at a truly worrisome level, but still more soiled than he had ever seen the man. He hated it, he decided. He hated all filth, but filth that chose to dirty a man like Yukihiro Kamiya was truly the worst of them all.

He knocked on the door and Kamiya nearly leapt out of his skin. Amehiko tried to bite back a laugh unsuccessfully. It was just so like him, to get so caught up that he forgot everything else around him. The man ran over to the door to unlock it, a large grin on his face as he swung it open to greet the other man.

“I’m so sorry, good sir!” Kamiya said, with his usual flair for hospitality. “But I’m afraid we’re closed for the evening. I can still let you in, but sadly my cooks have gone home. The only thing I have left to offer you is my company.”

His smile was blinding, almost every fleck of filth gone in a flash, as though Amehiko’s mere presence was enough to drive it away.

Amehiko’s heart was pounding.

This wasn’t good at all.

Blinking once, Amehiko shook his head back into order, smirking as he stepped inside the shop. “Ah, that’s a shame. I was hoping for a cup of the famous Kamiya Yukihiro’s tea. But I suppose your company will just have to do, for now.”

“Maybe I have one last cup in me. If you ask nicely.” Kamiya laughed with a playful wink, closing and locking the door as he followed him inside, just a step behind. Amehiko paused in his gait and turned around, and Yukihiro barely noticed in time. The other man halted to a sudden stop, knocking into Amehiko’s chest. It was a dirty trick, but Amehiko had to test his hypothesis.

He grabbed Yukihiro by the arms, steadying him out and looking him over. They had stood like this before, chest to chest with Yukihiro looking up at him in a panic. It wasn’t that long ago, but it felt so different then. Then, Amehiko had only been trying to steady the man out. Now, he felt like _he_ was the one in danger of falling over.

“Ah! My apologies! I wasn’t paying attention! Are you alright?” Yukihiro stepped away from his grasp, taking a step back and bowing apologetically. He never dropped that smile, running his fingers through his hair as he looked the man over. 

_What is it you want, Amehiko?_

He wanted to step forward. He wanted to take the man back into his arms. He wanted to run his fingers across his face and he wanted to kiss him breathless. He wanted to see him smiling at him in the morning sun, just barely awake and wrapped up in blankets.

He wanted Yukihiro Kamiya. He wanted _all_ of him.

“I’m perfectly fine,” he finally said with a sigh, wondering exactly how true that was. The man had never given him any signs of interest, even when Amehiko just strictly wanted to bed him. And Amehiko had never wanted anything _more_ than just simply taking someone home for a night or two. This was entirely out of his depth, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he could do about it. “I just wanted to admire the tables. You did a pretty good job cleaning them yourself, didn’t you? Perhaps my services won’t be needed for much longer.”

Yukihiro frowned and opened his mouth to protest. But before he could, Amehiko laughed and turned to walk towards the cleaning closet. “I’m only kidding. As airheaded as you are, you’d be likely to leave the cleaning solution on the floors too long and damage the hardwood finish.” He pulled out the mop and bucket, rolling it over towards Yukihiro to hang onto.

He pulled out his broom next, slinging it over his shoulders and turning around to face the other man. He ran his fingers over the wards plastered all over the broom’s handle. He couldn’t quite cleanse himself of his own filth, in the same way he could others. But he could ward off the thoughts enough to give Kamiya a smug, self-assured smile. “Now then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: In some rural areas of South Africa, it was once customary to leave a kettle of honeybush tea infusing on the stove. This would leave the tea always ready to drink, and would spread a smooth honey-like scent around the whole house, thanks to the fact that honeybush leaves don’t grow bitter from over-steeping.


	12. Bai Mu Dan

Yukihiro didn’t see Amehiko until almost four days later, when he entered the shop in the middle of the day with the rest of Legenders. It was right during lunch hour, just busy enough to keep everyone hustling around, pausing only when the door chimed to alert them of a new guest. Yukihiro’s head shot up from fixing a cup of coffee from behind the counter. Makio and Saki both let out an enthusiastic welcome as they excitedly shuffled the three men to a table.

Amehiko’s eyes met his own for only a moment, and Yukihiro hated the way his heart stopped. Amehiko only smiled slyly and slid down into his seat, nodding in greeting before turning his attention over to the servers and his unit mates. Saki quickly made himself busy playing with Chris’s hair, who only laughed happily as both he and Sora gave Makio his order. Amehiko watched all four of them quietly, a fond smile on his lips.

He wondered if the man smiled at Minori that way, a few nights ago.

Yukihiro yanked his hands back as he felt boiling liquid pour onto them. He looked down, startled to find that he had lost track and poured the cup of coffee everywhere. He allowed himself a second to feel embarrassed before grabbing towels to clean up the mess.

“Kamiya,” a familiar voice chided from next to him. He looked over at Shinonome, who was holding out a clean coffee cup. “Your _schoolboy crush_ is showing,” he teased, with an all-knowing smile. “You also have a tea order on the counter, in case you failed to notice that too.”

Yukihiro wanted to argue as he grabbed the new cup. But he glanced over at the counter and indeed, there was a new slip of paper that he had totally overlooked. Embarrassed, he grabbed for it and placed it front of him. “The least you can do is help,” he finally said to his friend, sighing in resignation. Amehiko would be around to help clean up the café in due time. Right now he was just a guest to the café on a busy afternoon. And Yukihiro had to focus on making _all_ guests feel accepted and welcomed.

“Ah, I suppose I can do that. I’ve caught up on most of my work, after all.” The pastry chef shrugged and started up the espresso machine as Yukihiro grabbed for the tea kettle. Kamiya smiled gratefully. Despite the teasing, Shinonome really was quite reliable. He went to grab for his little tin of bai mu dan, only to realize that it wasn’t where he normally kept his white teas. He furrowed his brow, trying to remember where he could have put it. Maybe this crush really _was_ taking a toll on him.

“Looking for something? One of your teas perhaps?” Shinonome’s gentle teasing voice pulled Yukihiro’s attention.

“Do you see it?” He asked excitedly, looking at the man for some kind of clue. But as usual, Soichiro’s eyes stayed shut, carefully pouring out the coffee and delicately decorating the top of the latte.

“You really should keep your tea tins better organized. Didn’t you say some of those are expensive?” He placed the tea on the counter and turned his attention to washing the old coffee cup that Yukihiro had spilled coffee all over.

“Please just give it to me,” Yukihiro practically groaned. He really wasn’t in the mood for even the most harmless ribbing. “I need it so badly. Please!”

Shinonome stopped in his tracks, stepping backwards with a wince. Yukihiro thought back on what he just said. He immediately panicked, backpedaling on his words. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” he said, before finally laughing. Soichiro laughed in turn, shaking his head like they were back in high school again, and nothing in the world mattered.

Suddenly, someone cleared their voice from the other side of the counter. Yukihiro instantly remembered himself, ashamed that he had accidentally overlooked a customer. “I’m so sorry sir! What can I d-“

Amehiko was smiling at him from the other side of the counter, leaning on it with his elbows as he watched the scene before him. “Making a mess of the place already, you two? It feels as though I was just here,” he said in his own teasing tone, nodding towards Soichiro with a smirk.

Yukihiro immediately glanced behind him, wondering what he and Shinonome looked like to the man in front of him. He felt panic flood his veins, his heartbeat quickly turning shallow. Certainly he didn’t want the other man to think they were flirting or anything.

Though, what did it matter if he did?

“Amehiko!” Kamiya said regardless, smiling to cover his tracks. “We were just…I was just…”

“Kamiya here seems to have misplaced a precious tea tin. _Again_.” Soichiro was smiling as he saddled up next to his friend, leaning forward to talk to the janitor himself. “Perhaps we could use your organizational skills a bit more? After all, it’s been what? Two days? Three?”

“Four,” Yukihiro corrected him immediately, before realizing how desperate that sounded. He laughed loudly. “At least, that’s what I think. Time just flies by!”

Amehiko didn’t say anything in return, eyes carefully watching the two of them as he stood up straight. Kamiya opened his mouth in a brief panic, trying to think of something to say to keep the man from walking away. But Amehiko merely took two steps down the counter, towards the glass cakes where they kept the day’s cakes and other sweet treats on display. “Now, how’d that get in there?” He asked, crouching down and pointing to a row of fruit tarts.

Yukihiro had grabbed a few of them for a table about twenty minutes ago. And in the process, he had apparently left a small collection of tea tins sitting behind them. He blinked, wondering not only how he had missed them, but how Amehiko had found them so easily. He could only laugh. The man certainly had an eye for cleanliness and organization. He rushed over to the display and grabbed the three tins and sure enough, his bai mu dan was among them. He turned around to ask Shinonome if he had known about this, but the man had already left the area, leaving the kitchen door swinging his wake.

“Thank you,” he finally said, looking over to Amehiko. He looked down at the tea tins in his hands, realizing they were shaking. He wanted to tell the man that Soichiro was right. Four days was too long. He wanted to see him more often. He wanted him to clean the café _every night_ if it meant keeping him around. He wanted to know if him winking at Minori and putting his hand around his waist meant something. He wanted to know why the man showed up ten minutes after the café closed that night, as though Kamiya were simply an afterthought.

“Would you like a cup too?” He finally asked, swallowing down his thoughts with a smile. It was no good to think those things. Especially around a man who could see them as clearly as one would see mud smeared across a window. It would only worry him. It would only worry _everyone_. “I find it’s quite nice iced, with a little bit of lavender and sugar!”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that. It might be good, in all this heat.” Amehiko finally shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Yukihiro at all. The usual smirk on his face was completely gone, his eyes studying the man carefully. It didn’t help his apprehensions at all. But a small selfish part of him liked the feeling of Amehiko’s attention focused entirely on him, if only for a moment.

“That’s right! Sora-kun mentioned that you’re not a fan of the heat, right?” He pondered, thinking back to his long walk in the sun and his eventual refuge in the office.

Amehiko shrugged once again, the smile slowly returning as Yukihiro turned his attention back to the tea. He was afraid he was falling a bit behind, but at least the pot of water was already heated to the proper temperature. He could easily prepare the rest in a hurry and then focused on making the iced variety afterwards. Amehiko followed him from the other side, walking across the counter as he spoke. “I wouldn’t say that. I don’t handle it well. But I quite like the sun.”

He leaned over again, and Yukihiro spared only a quick glance at the man before returning back to his work. “It can be a bit much, at times, I suppose,” Amehiko continued. “But it spreads positivity just by the nature of its existence. It’s warm, welcoming, and energetic. People can’t help but smile when the sun is out.” The man chuckled before finally adding, “I suppose in a lot of ways, it’s a lot like you.”

Yukihiro stared at his hands, trying desperately not to drop the tea all over the place. But still, he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face, or the heat he felt on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. He wanted to say something clever in return, something that could impress the other man. But he found his mind completely blank.

“That was quite lovely, Amehiko~” Sora’s voice said from a short distance away. Yukihiro finally looked up, placing the teapot down and finishing the first tray. Both Chris and Sora had joined their leader at the bar counter. Sora was looking up at Amehiko, his eyes smug and knowing. “When did you become a poet?”

Chris nodded along, a pleasant smile on his lips. “It was likely around the time he fel-“

But before he could say any more, Sora quietly nudged his elbow into the man’s stomach. Chris’s eyes went wide before he nodded, understanding instantly. Yukihiro couldn’t help but wonder if this was a common occurrence for the two. Chris cleared his throat politely. “Right! Amehiko, you haven’t given Uzuki-san and Mizushima-san your food order yet.”

“Ah, my mistake then. Wouldn’t want to keep those two waiting on such a busy day,” Amehiko nodded to his two unit mates. He looked back at Yukihiro, giving a slight nod. “The tea cupboards then. I suppose I’ll be by Sunday night, if you’re able?”

Sunday. Yukihiro frowned. He wanted to come up with some excuse to see the man earlier, but couldn’t find it in him to push or be rude. Surely the man was just busy with other plans and idol work. “Sunday it is,” he nodded with a smile, watching him leave to his table without another glance towards the counter. Kamiya bit back a sigh.

Sunday.

Sunday.

Sun.

Amehiko had compared him to the sun.

He grabbed the tea tray and started towards the table that had ordered the tea. And as he did so, he found his smile wasn’t faked at all.  Amehiko may not have any romantic feelings towards him. But he thought he was like the _sun_. And that was something only he had. Those words for _him_. Not for Legenders. Not for Minori Watanabe. Just him. And that would just have to be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: While bai mu dan tea is named “white peony” tea, there aren’t actually any peonies used in the cultivating and brewing of the tea. Rather, the tea leaves are skillfully pulled from a specific kind of camellia shrub. Specifically, one leaf bud and two young leaves are plucked in order to create a delicate, apricot and floral-like flavor that lends itself to its English name.


	13. Shui Hsein

Something was wrong.

Amehiko had noticed it for some time now. Filth was constantly accumulating around Kamiya’s spine, and around his heart. Amehiko could chase it away with his words, for some time. But it didn’t take very long before the grime returned. He was beginning to wonder if he should offer his proper services to the other man, though he didn’t want to worry Kamiya further.

However, what was most troubling was the fact that Amehiko was beginning to feel his own filth as well.

The other day, he had come in with his unit, on Kitamura’s suggestion. It had been a long time since he had been around as a simple customer of the café. It had been nice, but he found he could barely resist visiting the counter. Things had been busy, keeping him away from cleaning the café as much as he wanted. Just smiling at him from the table wasn’t enough. Seeing Yukihiro merely in passing at work wasn’t enough anymore. He wanted to see him every day. All the time. At work. At the café. In their free time.

Shinonome got that luxury. He had realized it as soon as he saw the two playfully teasing each other.

Jealousy was not entirely unfamiliar to Amehiko. He had certainly seen more than his fair share of it. He sees it almost every day in the entertainment industry. Often, it’s a healthy rivalry sort of feeling. A harmless kind of filth, if a little stubborn. But to feel jealousy over Yukihiro’s relationship with his best friend? That was truly disgusting. Born solely of bitterness and misunderstanding. Amehiko despised that kind of jealousy. It was pointless and almost impossible to scrub out without using wards and spiritual energy. He had always hated seeing it, let alone feeling it in his own heart.

He placed the last tin of oolong into its slot. Cleaning through and organizing the tea cabinets had taken a great deal longer than he expected. He wasn’t sure how Yukihiro got anything done. His sheer love of tea must have helped him keep track of all the various tins floating around the café, because Amehiko had spent two days sorting them and _still_ kept finding more.

He looked up to announce his completion for the night, only to see Yukihiro, scrubbing quietly at the same table he had been working on for at least twenty minutes. He was entirely lost in his own thoughts, eyes drifting into nothing as he moved the washcloth across the surface.

“I’m fairly certain that table is clean,” Amehiko teased, pulling the man from his thoughts with a start. Kamiya blinked in surprise, looking down as though he had hardly realized what he was doing at all. Truly the man was somewhere else mentally. Not terribly unusual for Yukihiro but still enough to give Amehiko pause. Especially after the recent spots of filth had started appearing.

Yukihiro laughed, staring down at the table again before looking up at Amehiko. “Ah! I suppose it is!” He grabbed the soap bucket, wringing out the washcloth blithely. “I just…” He stopped, his eyes wide as he looked over at the man. Their eyes met, from across the café, and Amehiko could swear the other man’s were glistening with sheer emotion. His face was so earnest, so full of wonder. It was all he could do to resist running over and kissing him right then and there. “I haven’t gotten to do this with you for a while. If I clean faster, you’ll leave sooner.”

Yukihiro’s voice was nearly a whisper. Between the distance and Amehiko’s own heart pounding, he wasn’t sure if he had even heard correctly. Still, it was a sign. It was _his_ sign.

He smiled slyly, unable to help himself as he slide from behind the counter. “No one said I had to,” he finally said, glancing around. He spotted the small music player that Kamiya used during business hours. While they were cleaning, the two usually worked separately, to the sounds of their own music. Still, he moved towards it. “You said you’d teach me how to dance, right?”

He looked over the system, frowning. It was quite different from his own music player, which was outdated, but easy enough to navigate once he got the hang of it. This one was newer, and almost impossible to understand. He looked up at Yukihiro, who was watching him quizzically. “Ah…I’ll let you lead the way. It seems I’m a novice at more than just dancing.”

At this, the man laughed, rich and melodic. Amehiko let out a small breath of relief. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Yukihiro stepped next to him, grabbing for the player. “I did say I’d teach you some basic ballroom, didn’t I?” He hummed, more to himself as he looked over his music selection. “You really do have a great memory. Have I ever told you that?”

“Eight times, actually.”

Yukihiro looked at him, startled that he remembered _that_ much. Amehiko chuckled. “I’m only kidding. My memory really isn’t that sharp. Though I do believe you have said something to that affect before, yes.”

The other man blinked, before finally laughing in turn. It was a stilted, resigned sort of laugh, but it was fond in its own way. They really had grown quite used to each other, hadn’t they? Amehiko found himself observing every little quirk Yukihiro had. And he found each one more and more charming, until he was slowly falling in love with them. He hoped, selfishly and beyond all logic, that Yukihiro had found the same of his own habits.

“Here we go! Admittedly, I mostly learned a lot of female roles,” Kamiya laughed, before saving face. “Not for a particular reason! I just only ever had time for basic lessons between travels, and the following part is a little simpler. This one I know quite well though. I should be able to lead it easily, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I’m in your care,” Amehiko smiled, observing every line of the other man’s body, every angle on his face. It was getting late, it was just the two of them, and Yukihiro’s arm was stretched out in offering. Amehiko wanted to remember this scene for the rest of his life. He wanted to etch it into his brain so it would never leave. He almost hesitated before taking Yukihiro’s hand, as though to prolong the moment.

Though as it turned out, sliding his hand into Yukihiro’s was just as satisfying, if not more so. He stepped in, right as the other man did the same, meeting each other chest to chest. Amehiko was, despite himself, getting very used to the sensation of the man slotted into him like this. It was becoming almost _too_ comfortable. Still, he didn’t pull back.

Yukihiro’s eyelids fluttered shut for a moment as he took in the music. He sighed, opening his eyes again with slight uncertainty. “Okay,” he said, more to himself than to Amehiko. “I’ll just…” he mumbled, taking a step forward, pushing Amehiko to take a step back. He swept to the right next, completing a quick box. He nodded, getting the rhythm together as he remembered his steps.

They danced like that for a moment, with Yukihiro leading the way quietly across the room. Finally, the other man spoke up, looking up at Amehiko with a small lopsided smile. “You’re counting your steps,” he explained, nodding towards Amehiko’s feet.

“I guess I am. You have a good eye.” To his knowledge, he had not been saying the numbers out loud. Perhaps Kamiya just knew the facial expression well. Or perhaps he was in the habit of observing Amehiko as carefully as Amehiko observed him.

“I know it’s weird, but it’s easier not to. Just…turn your brain off. Feel the music. And let me guide you.” Yukihiro smiled, warm and welcoming as he raised his arm and allowed Amehiko to duck under and spin, coming back into the other man’s arms as though it were as natural as breathing. Even Amehiko’s height hardly provided issue. It really was easier when he focused his mind on something else.

So he focused on Yukihiro instead.

The man really did have a talent for getting lost. Be it in the city, in a building, or even inside of a song. Just a minute into their dance and the man was already lost to the music, humming softly to the South American tune as they danced carefully between chairs and tables. He stepped closer to Amehiko, rolling his hips once to match the undulation of the song. Amehiko could just almost feel the heat of the man’s crotch against his own, so close but so far. He snuck his hand to rest on Yukihiro’s hip, wondering if it would somehow break the mood.

Kamiya said nothing, merely finishing the step and lifting his arm to spin his partner again. A small smile was on his lips, and his eyes were hazy and distant, focused more on the atmosphere than anything else. Amehiko let his fingertips drag around the man’s waist and around his back, pacing around in a slow steady spin. There was a soft gasp, just barely audible under Yukihiro’s breath. Still, the man said nothing in protest. He simply brought his hand back in, locking the two back into the beginning stance.

Only this time, their bodies were closer. Much closer.

If Amehiko thought Yukihiro beautiful before, he was downright _delectable_ now. He moved his left leg forward, stepping in and slotting it between Amehiko’s legs. His face was just slightly flushed, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the taller man, dazed and trusting in a way that only Yukihiro really could be. His hands had somehow found themselves away from their original position, with one resting on Amehiko’s waist, and the other on his shoulder. He was creeping in closer, desperate for more tension, more touch, more movement.

He needed it. He needed Yukihiro desperately, and if the dance continued like this, he wouldn’t be able to hide it any longer. It would be a crime to not say something. Their foreheads were touching now, and it took only a small turn of his head before he was whispering into the other man’s ear. “Come home with me tonight.” He stroked his thumb against Yukihiro’s back, and he arched against him, automatically moving to Amehiko’s whims. He could almost feel the man shudder. “It doesn’t have to be anything serious. Just one night.”

Everything shattered.

“I’m…come again?” Yukihiro stepped back, blinking several times as everything caught up with him. He rolled back his shoulders, detangling himself from Amehiko’s grip as he stared at the man. The filth was flooding him, rapidly, spreading from the heart up through the throat, all the way to the head. Emotions were nearly suffocating the man, dark clothes of filth clogging up his eyes and lungs, surrounding his entire body.

Amehiko closed his eyes briefly, trying to shut it out. So that’s where the filth had been coming from. “I’m sorry,” he finally said, pulling together the most sincere smile that he could. He grabbed for his broom, bowing apologetically. “I overstepped my boundaries.”

Amehiko was trained to scrub out filth. Even without the wards and spiritual channeling, he was trained to keep bad emotions out and keep everything tidy and clean. And then he had come in and created dirt where there had been none in the first place. It was laughable really, but Amehiko couldn’t find it in himself to actually laugh.

“If you like,” Amehiko continued, after watching Yukihiro walk back over to the table. The man grabbed the washcloth from the bucket, wringing it out over and over again, unable to look up at the other man. It hurt to watch. It was _impossible_ to watch. “We can give it a rest, for tonight. I’ve come to a good stopping point on the cupboards and I think…” he hummed to himself, trying to think of the best way to say it. “I think everyone could use a little time to themselves.”

Finally, Yukihiro looked back up at him, nodding a little. He smiled, and even his teeth seemed coated in the filth, coated in lies to cover up his humiliation. “Thank you,” he finally said, softly. “I think you’re right. I can finish up from here.” He looked back down at the table, the cleaner from before finally beginning to dry. “But…Amehiko-san,” he looked up, trying to catch Amehiko before he started out the door. “I do still have a few teas I need you to try. So don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Of course. It would be a waste to end a friendship because of a simple rejection. They were both adults. And they could move on from here. So Amehiko nodded with a quiet promise, grabbing for his keys before moving towards the door. “I’ll be around.”

As if he could stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Shui Hsein’s name translates to “water sprite”, but is often referred to as Narcissus, the name of a vain man who scorned the ones who loved him.


	14. Silver Needle

Yukihiro had turned down the man of his dreams. There was no other way to put it. He hadn’t meant to, really. There was just so much pumping through his veins in that moment. The music, the distance between them, Amehiko’s eyes staring down at him, the small smile growing on his lips as their faces inched closer. Yukihiro’s head was swimming with it, and if it weren’t for Amehiko’s hand wrapped around his waist, he was certain he would have toppled over.

_“Just one night.”_

Yukihiro shook his head and splashed his face with water. His dancing had taken a turn for the worse, and the instructor advised he take a break in the locker room before rejoining the lesson. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had barely slept all night, riled up and stressed, his brain thinking about a million things at once. There was so much happiness flooding his body. It was all he wanted in that moment. Amehiko wanted _him_ , and there was no greater high than that.

But Amehiko only wanted him for a night. He tried to shake off Shinonome’s warning. He tried to shake off the way Amehiko looked at Minori. He tried to focus on the man in front of him. But he found his selfish desires too overwhelming. A night wasn’t nearly enough. He wanted to hold Amehiko down. He wanted the man to fall in love with him. And that desire overpowered everything.

Yukihiro laughed at himself, if only to force himself to smile. Asselin was worried when he came in to wake him up that morning, only to find the man staring at the ceiling with bags under his eyes. _Everyone_ was worried. Amehiko had said he’d come back to the café, but he was certain he’d never look at Yukihiro that way again. Not with those keen, wanton eyes that he had the night before. The thought consumed him, and everyone around him could see it. They just didn’t want to say anything, and he felt himself failing as the leader he was meant to be.

He had to get back to the lesson room; he couldn’t afford to worry them even more.

“Wait. So I should do it like this, Kuzunoha-san?”

Yukihiro’s pace slowed as he neared the meeting rooms, despite himself.

“Exactly. Now you’re going to want to fold it lengthwise…no the other way.”

“Ha! Amazing! It really does look like a sheep! Good work, Nao!”

“You think so? Th-thanks, Kanon-kun!”

Kamiya couldn’t help it. He tried so hard to just keep walking but curiosity overcame him. The door to the meeting room was open halfway, revealing Amehiko and the boys of Mofumofuen, sitting at a table covered in colorful squares of paper. Kanon was playing with an origami rabbit and sheep, having them chase each other around. Nao reached forward to grab another sheet of paper, intent on making another.

“Mine doesn’t look like a wolf at all!” Shiro whined out loudly, throwing his head back. “It just looks like some kind of puppy.” He pouted, bouncing a small origami dog across the table to join the others.

Amehiko leaned over in his seat to get a better look at the paper creature, examining it with shrewd eyes. The paper had been folded wrong several times. Even from his distance, Yukihiro could see the creases and refolds in the dark red paper. “I don’t know about that,” the man finally said with a sly smile. He picked it up and held it in his palm, tilting his head as he gently touched it with his other hand. “Yes. This is definitely the spirit of a wolf.”

He lowered his palm, and the small piece of paper rocked back on the folds of its hind legs, as though alive. Kamiya leaned inward in surprise, before remembering himself and pulling back behind the door. The little paper wolf lifted up its chin, howling at an invisible moon, just as a wild wolf would.

Shiro jumped out of his seat, quickly climbing on top of the chair to get a better look with a wide grin on his face. “Ah! It’s a real wolf! Strong and cool, just like me!” Amehiko simply placed the little wolf down, letting it shift back and forth on the table a little bit before stilling once again. If Yukihiro didn’t know better, he would have sworn he was just seeing things. A simple trick of the wind.

Amehiko placed his hand on Shiro’s head, pushing him back down into his seat. Shiro didn’t seem to protest, sitting down dutifully and turning back to his little wolf friend. Kanon ran up, holding both the rabbit and the sheep in his hands with a big smile of his own. “These next! Do me and Nao next!”

Nao put down his paper, watching in interest with a quiet smile. Amehiko nodded, grabbing them both and placing them in his palm, closing his eyes before touching them. Just as before, they rocked gently to life, the sheep shaking its head and the rabbit twitching its ears. All three boys gasped in delight.

Nao leaned forward, trying to get a better look as Amehiko placed the two animals on the table with their friend. He touched all three, allowing them to circle around each other slowly, as though playing a schoolyard game with each other. “If you don’t mind me asking, how does it work?”

“Hm?” Amehiko raised an eyebrow, turning away from his handiwork to look at the boys.

“The magic!” Kanon explained excitedly, pointing to the three paper creatures. “How does the magic work? I want to do it too!”

“Hmph! Everyone knows a real magician never reveals his secrets!” Shiro laughed out loudly, crossing his arms with self-assured confidence. However, he then glanced over at Amehiko for confirmation. “…right?”

The older man laughed while shaking his head. “It’s hardly what I would consider magic. Everyone puts a little bit of themselves into everything they make. Origami is no exception. So when you fold the paper into an animal, you’ve given that animal a spirit, a soul if you will.  I only coaxed that spirit out. If anything, you’re the ones who did all the work. The magic is yours.”

All three of the children grinned in delight, looking down at their animals with nothing short of absolute wonder.

Yukihiro couldn’t take his eyes off the man. He smiled as he reached for another sheet of paper, glancing over at Nao as the boy continued with his second sheep. Amehiko pointed out a missed fold, and the young boy quickly apologized before unfolding and trying again.

Kamiya couldn’t help but wonder when exactly he started seeing Amehiko’s smile as anything other than smug. He wondered when he started to see the genuine fondness behind that smirk. He came across as cunning and contemptuous, but in reality, he was just as dedicated to spreading happiness as Yukihiro. He had always suspected it, and had told Amehiko as much several times. But now it was as plain as day, and impossible to deny; Amehiko really just wanted to see everyone happy. And Kamiya was ruining that by being so miserable over him. He laughed to himself, realizing all at once how absurd he was being.

“You’ve turned into quite the spy, _Leader Kamiya_ ,” Amehiko’s teasing voice called out, breaking him from his silent revelation. Amehiko was staring right at him, that smile trained carefully on him. Kamiya let out a short gasp, startled that he once again allowed himself to get caught watching the man.

“Kamiya-san!” Kanon perked up from playing with the origami creatures with Shiro. “Come look at my paper rabbit! It’s _so_ cute!” The other two boys nodded, urging the man to come in and join them.

Yukihiro was about to respectfully decline when Amehiko spoke up with a chuckle. “Why not? While you’re here, care to learn? It may not be up to your standards, but I can fold quite the origami teacup.” He reached for a bright magenta piece of paper, laying it down as he began to fold.

He was so casual. His smirk was as normal and his eyes were as bright as they always were. He glanced from the paper back towards Kamiya, awaiting his answer patiently. It was as though yesterday had never happened, and Kamiya wasn’t sure if that relieved him or upset him. All he knew is that he didn’t want to be unhappy around him anymore. He wanted to feel okay. He wanted to brew him tea. And he wanted to see that clever, unassuming smirk directed towards him. Just as it was now.

“I would love to,” he finally said with a soft smile, before remembering himself and his situation. “I _would_ love to,” he tried again, more emphatically. “But I just took a quick break from dance lessons and I don’t want to worry the others. But if you’re still here once we’re done…” he rambled off, wondering if he was asking for too much.

“Sure,” Amehiko shrugged, not taking his eyes off the other man. “I’m just helping out the Producer today so I’ll be here. And I have plenty for everyone. Give me a little time and I might be able to make a little cake to match the teacup, for you and Shinonome.”

Yukihiro’s heart dropped, wondering if he had been unclear about his relationship with Soichiro. It made sense if he had gotten the wrong idea somewhere down the line, between their closeness and Yukihiro’s rejection. But it wasn’t something he could clarify here with all the kids around. So instead, Kamiya just smiled with a quick nod. “If not, it’s no trouble. I wouldn’t mind a teacup. Just for me.” He had hoped that sent the proper message.

To his relief, Amehiko nodded, eyes boring into him as he leaned over the table. “Just for you then. I don’t mind that at all.”

Kamiya let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. He waved to the young boys before turning to Amehiko with a little bow. “I’ll see you later, Amehiko-san,” he said, hoping it was still okay to use first names. He couldn’t imagine why not, but it suddenly it seemed almost _too_ informal. Still, Amehiko didn’t say anything in protest, so he assumed it was still okay.

Really, nothing had changed at all.

He closed the door behind him and wandered back down the hall, trying to remember his way back to the classroom. He sighed to himself. There was no reason for all the dramatics and what-if scenarios. Nothing had changed, he assured himself again. And he owed it to Amehiko to make sure he kept it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Unlike other teas, silver needle tea (or Bai Hao Yinzhen) is made completely from unopened leaf buds. The buds are plucked and processed with extreme care to make sure that not a single bud is broken, which is what causes oxidation of the leaves. This makes for an extremely delicate, sweet, and one-of-a-kind tea.


	15. Lapsang Souchong

Within a week’s time, everything fell right back into place. Amehiko had been right after all: they were both mature enough men to handle an awkward situation gracefully. Slowly, things were becoming normal again. And it was becoming easier to ignore that strange surge of dejection that he felt in his chest whenever he saw Kamiya smile.

Amehiko crossed his legs, leafing through an entertainment magazine idly. It was often pointless gossip about celebrities, but he had long grown numb to the effects of that kind of filth. Sometimes he picked up the tabloids just to better know the enemy.

Though this time, he found his eyes drifting between sentences. He took a sip of the tea Kamiya had poured for him, and stifled a yawn. He was accustomed to early mornings, and by now he was also used to the morning jogs with the rest of the production company. Still, it was nice to take a little time to rest with the others afterwards. The younger idols usually immediately jumped back into work, but the older ones often took time to relax and recover before getting back to it. It was an unspoken tradition, but a good one.

He glanced up to see Maita poking Yamashita on the cheek, reminding him not to go back to sleep. Yamashita opened a single eye, swatting him away. Amehiko snorted out a laugh, turning back to his magazine with a little shake of his head. He had certainly met an odd variety of people here, hadn’t he?

He grabbed his cup and mulled it over. It hadn’t been that long since he decided to scrub out the filth of the entertainment industry. But in that time, he had come to call these people his partners, his _friends_. Everywhere he turned, a new string of fate appeared, tying him to yet another person. The Producer, his unit, his coworkers. And now, most curiously, it seemed to be tying him to…

He closed his eyes, taking in the aroma of the tea briefly, as though somehow it would fight back the bitter taste in the back of his mouth. That awful bitter taste of bile and filth when he remembered how much he hurt Kamiya. The other man seemed to be over it, with the spots of filth becoming less and less frequent. But still, they had been there. And while Amehiko could erase filth, he could never scrub out the memories they left behind.

He opened his eyes finally, looking up at Kamiya, standing by the coffee counter. He and Kiyosumi often made themselves at home there, making tea for the rest of the company. He had expected to see the man chatting with Shinonome, or perhaps the Producer. But instead, Yukihiro was standing next to Minori. And he was looking right at Amehiko, a dazed expression on his face.

Amehiko glanced down at his hands, only to realize he had grabbed for Yukihiro’s electric kettle, and was pouring himself a second helping of tea.

He blinked in surprised. He had truly been lost in thought, hadn’t he? He chuckled to himself as he placed down the kettle and picked up the mug. Clearly the other man was rubbing off on him in the worst way. He took in the aroma again, this time actually focusing on it. It was smoky, like a campfire on a summer’s night. It shouldn’t be appealing. No one should want to drink tea that smelled like burning wood. And yet…

He took another sip, and it tasted the same as it smelled. There was just a hint of sweetness and spice, with the distinct aftertaste of smoking pinewood. It was strange, but there was something homey about it. Something welcoming and familiar. It was all-encompassing and almost overbearingly warm.

Like Yukihiro Kamiya.

His tongue chased the flavor, darting out over his lips. Yukihiro’s eyes followed the motion, soaking in every detail, and Amehiko couldn’t help but smirk. “I suppose miracles happen after all, Kamiya-san.”

Kamiya almost looked breathless, as though nothing else in the world mattered. As though _no one_ else in the world mattered, and he forgot that the room was full of other people. It wasn’t much. But he would always have this moment, Amehiko decided. He would always have this comfortable domesticity. It was a shame Yukihiro simply didn’t feel the same way. But he could indulge in this moment, selfishly. Just for now.

Yukihiro gave one last look to Minori, who just nodded as the man left the coffee-maker and moved towards the couch. Amehiko gave his friend a quizzical glance, but he only got a quiet smile in return, with a single finger pressed to his lips. He sighed and took another sip of his tea.

Yukihiro sat down next to him, excitedly reaching for the kettle as he explained all the characteristics and brew-styles of Lapsang Souchong. Amehiko merely smiled and looked down at his magazine, drinking his tea and pretending that he wasn’t hanging onto every single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: “Souchong” actually refers to the fourth and fifth tea leaves from the top of a tea plant, further away from the bud and therefore a courser and less aromatic leaf. In order to get profit out of these leaves, they are traditionally smoke-dried over pinewood. This creates a rich, smoky taste with a soft, burning intensity that warms the entire body.


	16. Tieguanyin

Talking to Minori hadn’t helped at all, Yukihiro decided, after the high of watching Amehiko enjoy his tea had died down. He had hoped talking to the other man would have eased his troubled thoughts. But in the end, he wasn’t sure what he really had expected or even _wanted_ him to say.

“ _We had a good time, but we’re friends. Just friends. He’s quite the strange one, isn’t he?”_

He sighed and wiped down the counter as he remembered the man’s dismissive little wave and gentle smile. It was a rainy day, and the café hadn’t been very busy. Still, Amehiko had insisted on coming in to clean, claiming that the rain dredged in mud and spread it all over the floors. Yukihiro couldn’t argue with that, noticing the extra scuff marks that not even Makio and Saki’s could scrub up. Amehiko only smirked and went right to work.

“ _He’s quite the strange one, isn’t he?”_

He shook his head again, trying in vain to focus on cleaning, and not look at the man scrubbing the floors behind him. He sprayed glass cleaner over the display case, wiping furiously at it as he tried to drive out the thoughts. Minori had meant well, and he supposed it was reassuring in its own way. But it’s not what Kamiya really wanted to know. He knew Minori and Amehiko were just friends. He knew that Amehiko wanted Yukihiro, in some fashion. But he also knew that Amehiko wasn’t the type to settle down into relationships. Nothing Minori told him was new.

He simply hadn’t asked the right questions, he decided. How did it feel? How does he kiss? How warm was his embrace? How cunning were his eyes? Do you regret it? Would you do it again? Was it worth the pain of knowing that you’ll never get another chance?

Kamiya laughed at himself, looking at his hazy reflection in the glass. He could just make out Amehiko’s silhouette from behind, humming to himself as he mopped the floors. He supposed, in the end, the only real way to answer those questions was to find out for himself.

He stood up and admired his work with a slight smile, satisfied with the lack of fingerprints on the display glass. He slung the rag over his shoulder and turned around, wondering if it was too much to brag about it to Amehiko. He opened his mouth anyway, if only to draw the man’s attention. But the words died as he looked at the janitor.

He had come in with an umbrella, and had plenty of time to dry off since then. But even still, his hair had lost its shape in the rain, and his clothes still clung around the arches of his body. He had seen him like this before, he remembered dimly, thinking back to when he had fixed the dishwasher. He had realized how handsome he was even back then. But now, there was a new kind of softness to the man, relaxed and unguarded as he sidestepped around the tables, spinning effortlessly. The damp jumper hung around his hips as he swiveled along with the mop, and a small smile was on his lips as he focused on the floors. Yukihiro felt breathless.

He couldn’t hold out much longer.

He stepped forward, wondering if it would be alright to cash in on Amehiko’s offer so late. Wondering if the man was still interested, or cared at all. He thought back to the dance. _Their_ dance. He thought about how close their bodies had been, how Amehiko’s hands had crept over his back, how his lips nearly touched his ear as he spoke. He needed it again. It wouldn’t be _love_. It wouldn’t be a _relationship_. But Kamiya wanted Amehiko to look at him like that again, with those intense hooded eyes, full of need. Just one more time. It wasn’t much. But he had to try.

“Amehiko-san,” he finally said, clearing his throat a little bit just to break the man out of his intense focus, stepping to his music as he cleaned the floors intently.

The man looked up, startled as he immediately pulled out his earbuds and looked the other man over. Suddenly Kamiya had no idea what he was supposed to say, his heart pounding in his throat. Perhaps this wasn’t as good an idea as he though.

 “Ah, Yukihiro,” the man noted, glancing over at the clock on the wall. Kamiya couldn’t help but savor how nice his first name sounded coming from the other man. “It’s rather late. Did I outstay my welcome? I must have gotten a little carried away. People never realize just how much they track in on rainy days.” He chuckled as he looked over the floor and put the mop back into the bucket.

Kamiya frowned. Amehiko was never concerned about the time before. They would often talk for hours, even long after the cleaning was done, even past midnight. It had never bothered Kamiya before. He often liked forgetting time while lost in a conversation. He liked losing time with Amehiko. But now, the man thought he was an inconvenience. He had to reassure him. He had to say _something._

“I really don’t think the rain is a bother at all!” Yukihiro blurted out. He hadn’t meant to talk about the weather, but it came out that way anyway. He glanced out the window, watching the rain smatter against the dark glass, trying to think of a recovery. “It’s a little cold and off-putting sometimes, I guess. A lot of people don’t know what to do with a rainy day. But in the end, it’s a good thing, right? It cleanses the earth. And it gives life to rivers, flowers…and tea leaves,” he laughed at himself, realizing how ridiculous he must sound, rambling like this. “It may seem dreary, but rain spreads happiness the same as the sun.”

His heart was pounding. He placed his hands on Amehiko’s arms, staring up at him intently. His eyes were piercing blue, cutting through him in a way no one else could. “I love rainy days,” Yukihiro quietly confessed. “They remind me of you.”

He ripped his eyes away from the other man, waiting for him to laugh it off and give some kind of philosophical weather report. He was certain Amehiko would simply pull away and go back to cleaning the floors, with the same easy charm that he approached everything with.

But the man didn’t back away at all.

Instead, his hands rested upon Kamiya’s forearms, thumbs tracing slow circles against the fabric of his café uniform. Kamiya forced himself to look back up, and lost his breath at the sight of Amehiko looking down at him. They were so close, and Amehiko’s eyes were so intense, hanging on his every word. Yukihiro’s face was burning, and his breath was shallow. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

“You’re so hard to resist,” he finally admitted, feeling as though the words were being punched out of him.

Amehiko finally smiled, lips curling up into a soft smirk as he stared intently at Yukihiro. “So don’t resist me.”

Yukihiro barely had enough breath left in him to laugh. It sounded so good. It sounded _too_ good. Amehiko stepped in closer, and Yukihiro took a step back. Still, their arms never left each other, locked in a strange embrace. It was almost like dancing, the man realized distantly. “I’m afraid I’ll get greedy,” he admitted. “I…I want all of you.”

“There are worse sins than greed,” Amehiko took another step forward, with the ease and confidence of a man who knew a great deal about sin. He was slowly backing Yukihiro up, with a smug smile on his face. He was cornering him, like a cat would carefully corner a mouse. And Yukihiro was quickly realizing just how much he enjoyed it.

“Envy, then,” Yukihiro offered, wondering just how far this conversation was going to go. “I’ll get jealous if I see you with anyone else.”

“Then there won’t be anyone else.” Another step forward. He said it like it was so simple. Like he could stop flirting with everybody. Just for Yukihiro. He wanted to believe it. He really did. He had no reason not to and yet…

“I’m not…” he laughed awkwardly, clearing his throat a little. “I’m not sure I…”

“Lying only breeds filth. It’s against my better nature to do so.”

One last step, and Yukihiro felt his legs hit the glass of the display counter, he stumbled backwards. His hands fell backwards, his fingers pressing against the glass to steady himself. He opened his mouth to protest; he had just cleaned the fingerprints off the case, after all. But then he saw how Amehiko was looking at him. Keen, observant, but tender. And the lust was undeniable. He had seen it before in Amehiko. The night they danced, with Amehiko’s hand around the small of Kamiya’s back and his leg between his thighs. But there was something else there now. Wonder, amazement. Kamiya couldn’t read emotions like Amehiko could, and he still wasn’t sure if Amehiko wanted the same things he wanted. But he knew that this was his chance, and he was terrified he’d never get another.

He lunged forward, using his hands to push himself off the glass. He almost immediately grabbed the collar of Amehiko’s jumpsuit, tugging down gently. It didn’t take long before Amehiko got with the program, smiling softly before pressing his lips against Yukihiro’s. And Yukihiro felt himself slipping away, eyes fluttering shut.

His arms relaxed, snaking around Amehiko’s shoulders as he pulled the man closer. Their lips lingered on each other, mapping each other out, savoring the taste. Amehiko had a cup of Lapsang when he came in, to warm up from the rain, and the taste of smoked pine still lingered on him. Yukihiro wondered if Amehiko could taste him too. If he liked it. If he craved it. If he could maybe get addicted to it one day.

His body was completely pressed against the glass, nearly leaning backward to mold into it. Amehiko was pressed against him, and it still wasn’t enough. He wanted more. _Needed_ more. Their lips had barely parted and Amehiko’s hand was gently carding through his hair, his thumb brushing against the tip of his ear. Kamiya’s heart felt like it was rising through his throat, his back arching up, silently begging for more.

Amehiko let out a long breath, nearly a shudder, and he obliged. He scooted even closer, sliding his leg between Kamiya’s, his thigh gently rubbing against his crotch. It was just like their dance a week or so prior. Only this time, Yukihiro was acutely aware of the jolts of pleasure shooting through his body. And this time, he didn’t let it go to waste, breaking their kiss with a small moan, his hips gyrating against the friction.

“So excited already? Come on, don’t get lost so easily.” Amehiko chuckled murmuring against his throat.

“H-hnn?” Kamiya blinked blearily, trying to process the man’s words under his haze of lust. He _was_ losing himself, in a way that he was completely unaccustomed to. Amehiko could do anything to him right now, he wouldn’t stop him. He _couldn’t_ stop him.

He craned his neck backwards, in attempt to give Amehiko more room to work, but the man didn’t take. Instead, he moved backwards, clearing his throat awkwardly. Yukihiro straightened himself up, his heart stopping cold. Everything had been going so well, and he couldn’t figure out what exactly he had done wrong.

“Ah! I’m…! It seems I have interrupted a ritual of vast importance!”  

Asselin’s voice pulled him back into reality. Yukihiro nearly pushed Amehiko away from him, quickly spinning around to face the chef as he came out from the kitchen. His eyes were blown wide, and he had his hand dutifully covering Satan’s eyes as he looked on. Yukihiro reddened, wishing he were anywhere else but here in this moment.

Still, Amehiko didn’t leave his side. He placed his hand upon Kamiya’s shoulder, tightening his grasp gently. It was reassuring, and it grounded him. It was strange; like being next to Amehiko would always help him find his way back home. Like he never had to worry about being lost again.

“Ah! That’s right! I finished cleansing the holy grounds of alchemic sacrament and I…” Asselin continued, his voice shrinking as his shoulders sunk in on themselves, embarrassed for witnessing such a private moment. 

Amehiko was the first to say something, laughing casually with a shrug. He removed his hand from Yukihiro’s shoulder and ran it through his hair. “You’re done for the night then,” he said with a nod. Yukihiro was still amazed at how easily Amehiko seemed to understand Asselin, though he wished he would bother to translate like Makio would. “Alright. I won’t keep you two any longer. The floors should be fine for now,” he said, walking over to the mop bucket, intent on emptying it out.

“Wait!” Yukihiro called out, taking a half-step forward. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, what he _needed_ to say to make the man stay. But he knew that if he let the man leave again, he might never get this moment back. There were only so many times one could ask for a second chance. His brain felt fuzzy, devoid of words, and completely lost on what to do.

Still, Amehiko turned around, the small smile gone from his lips as he stared at the café owner.

“The rain,” he finally said awkwardly. “It’s still raining.”

Asselin glanced between the two, clearly confused. Amehiko seemed to get the message though, nodding in understanding. He continued to roll the mop bucket towards the kitchen to empty it, but his eyes never left Yukihiro.

“It seems you’re right,” he said with a quick half-hearted glance towards the window. “In which case, I would be grateful if you’d give me shelter until it lets up.”

Kamiya nodded, his heart feeling both light and heavy all at once. Until the rain lets up, he reminded himself, trying not to get too excited. Still, he couldn’t help his smile, grinning from ear to ear as he untied his apron.

And when Amehiko smiled back, Yukihiro found himself wishing that the rain would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Long ago, a poor tea farmer came across the run-down temple of Guanyin, the Buddhist goddess of compassion. He had no money to restore it properly, but he still cleaned it to the best of his ability, sweeping it and filling it with fresh incense. Guanyin, touched by the gesture, appeared to him in a dream, instructing him to go to a cave and share its treasures with the world. In the cave, he found a small tea leaf. He nurtured it into a full bush, and it came to brew a fine berry-like oolong. He named it tieguanyin, or the Iron Goddess of Mercy, and sold it to others.
> 
> With the money, he restored Guanyin’s temple, allowing them both to spread happiness together.


	17. Pu-erh

“Hmmm,” Amehiko mused from Kamiya’s couch, watching as the man scrolled through what was available on TV. “What about that one? The Screams of Eternal Death.”

He could feel Yukihiro shudder against him at the thought, clenching his shoulders as he grit his teeth. This clearly was not what the man had in mind when he had invited Amehiko upstairs. Still, with Asselin in the other room and the rain still pouring outside, a late-night movie seemed like the best option. “Uh…well…I don’t…” he stammered, trying to find a good excuse.

“I’m only kidding,” Amehiko chuckled, unable to help himself. The man was such an easy target. He understood why Shinonome had such a good time teasing him. There really was something so genuine about everything Yukihiro did, from his joy to his fear. Amehiko felt a small swell in his chest, quietly amazed that he was allowed to take part in the man’s life like this.

“You really don’t do well with those kinds of things, do you?” he finally said, sighing as the other man paused in his scrolling to think about it.

“Well no,” he admitted, smiling bashfully. “It’s hard when you don’t really know what’s out there. I love exploring everything there is to see in this world. But what can’t be seen is a whole other story. I guess if I had psychic powers…” he trailed off, blinking as he looked over at Amehiko. He nearly dropped the remote, awkwardly stumbling over his words. “Oh! I’m…I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend or anything!”

Amehiko only laughed again. “No offense taken. There really isn’t a whole lot to see,” he shrugged. They had already scrolled through the TV listings once, and nothing had caught their eye. He had half a mind to ask if they could continue what they started in the shop. But he needed Yukihiro to take the first step. He wasn’t going to push too hard again. Never again, if he could help it. “Though I suppose most of that has been trained out of me, in any case. I’m afraid we leave most of that to the women in our family. I just stick to the filth.”

Yukihiro placed the remote down, tilting his head. “Only the filth? So negativity? Can’t you see the good at all?”

Amehiko thought about it, mulling it over with a raise of his eyebrows. “Maybe a little. Faint lines, auras. At lives, I can almost feel it, whenever everyone calls out and cheers. It’s an amazing feeling.” He let himself get sentimental for it, if only for a moment. Being an idol was a strange job, but he almost understood what Yukihiro meant, about it spreading happiness.  “But for the most part, I was trained to scrub out filth. So that’s what I’ve learned to see.”

To his amazement, the man started laughing. Small, at first, but then in to a full blown melodic laugh. Amehiko couldn’t help but smile in turn. He loved how unguarded the man always looked, never afraid of what others thought. “No wonder, then,” he concluded with a nod. “You’ve simply never seen the happiness you bring to others.”

“And to me,” his voice hushed suddenly, turning back to face the TV.

It fell into place after that. Every drop of filth he had seen form in Yukihiro’s heart suddenly had a name, and it all made sense. He stared at Yukihiro for a long time, until the man finally looked back at him, face soft with emotion. “No,” he confessed, his voice quiet in the dark of the apartment’s living room. “Only the bad. Stress. Anxiety. Fear of rejection. Heartbreak.”

“Longing,” Kamiya added, his own voice nearly a whisper. He turned his whole body to face him, bringing his knees onto the couch. They stared at each other, face to face, and Amehiko’s hands twitched for contact. But he wasn’t going to rush things. Not this time. Not for Yukihiro Kamiya.

“Amehiko,” he finally said, breaking the silence. “I think…” he paused, and even in the dim light Amehiko could see the blush forming on the man’s face, creeping to his ears. He scooted a little closer, resting his hands softy on Amehiko’s chest, as though the other man would disappear if he touched too firmly. Unable to help himself, Amehiko reached up, placing his hands over Yukihiro’s and pressing them closer.

“I think Asselin is asleep by now,” Yukihiro finished, giving a weak smile.

Amehiko laughed at the man’s phrasing. As though they were parents waiting for the kids to fall asleep. After his lurid display in the café, he had never expected the man to be so _shy_ about asking for what he needed. Though, he supposed it made sense. Yukihiro was insanely gifted when it came to managing and taking care of others. But he never really knew how to take care of himself.

That was fine. Amehiko would take care of him. 

Yukihiro leaned forward, turning his hands into fists and tugging at Amehiko’s clothes. He pulled him upward, until he was finally fully facing the other man, and he rested his lips against Amehiko’s. The man smiled into the kiss, removing his hands from Yukihiro’s and sliding them down the man’s back. He shuddered into the touch, jerking forward and biting at Amehiko’s lower lip. Amehiko let out a small breath as heat spread down his body.

This was good. _Better_ than good. Yukihiro lifted his legs to straddle him, already pliant and needy for Amehiko’s touch. He let his hands wander beneath the hem of Yukihiro’s shirt, feeling the heat of his skin beneath his palms. Yukihiro gasped, as though he had never been touched like this in his life. Amehiko wondered distantly if the man got this riled up for every partner he’s ever had, before deciding it didn’t matter. If Amehiko could help it, the man would never want to have another partner again.

“We should…” Yukihiro started as he finally pulled away from Amehiko’s lips. He shifted in his lap, and Amehiko’s breath caught in his throat as their crotches brushed against each other. It seemed impossible that Yukihiro could be so excited from such a short make out session. But Amehiko also thought it was impossible for him to feel so thoroughly and willfully connected to a single person. Yukihiro Kamiya was full of surprises.

Kamiya rocked his hips back and forth a little bit more, eyes dazed as the pleasure washed over him. His mouth hung open just a little bit, shifting his hips mindlessly, words completely forgotten. “You were saying something?” Amehiko chuckled, pulling the man from his trance. There would be time for that later.

“Nngh? Ah…yes…” he climbed off of Amehiko, awkwardly as he reached down to adjust himself in his pants. “Bedroom?” he finally managed to croak out, starting to stand up. However, he paused in the motion, looking over and waiting for Amehiko to follow him, face still so full of uncertainty. Amehiko followed, determined to kiss that feeling out of him.

\---

Kamiya’s bedroom, much like Kamiya himself, carried a specific brand of organized chaos. There were clothes scattered about, and different souvenirs from his travels arranged randomly around his desk and dresser. There were several scrunchies found around the room, no doubt all gifts from Mizushima. Amehiko had half the mind to suggest they take a moment to clean it, before doing anything else. But before he got a chance to say anything, he glanced over at the unmade bed.

Yukihiro already had his shirt off, and his pants were unbuckled as he laid back and watched Amehiko carefully, a bashful smile on his lips. The flush on his face had extended down his chest, blooming red as he waited for Amehiko to join him. And Amehiko could never leave the man waiting like that. It would only breed filth, after all.

Besides, he had waited long enough, he decided as he climbed out of his jumpsuit and into Kamiya’s bed. He wasted no time running his hands down Kamiya’s chest, savoring the warmth as he pushed the other man underneath him. He went under with ease, letting out a soft sigh as he slid down, spreading out gladly for Amehiko, eyes soft and expecting.

Amehiko made haste in licking at the man’s throat, relishing the way he came undone at his touch. He sunk his teeth against the skin, and the sound of the man moaning sent a jolt that went straight to Amehiko’s crotch. “Ah…Ame…” Yukihiro nearly whispered, his voice bright with need, “Amehiko…please,” he said again, wriggling underneath him. “Please,” he said again, more astringently, looking up to meet Amehiko’s eyes.

He couldn’t deny a request like that, feeling his self-control withering. He grinded his hips downward, pulling a full-bodied moan from the man below him. It was almost too much, Yukihiro’s voice echoing in his ears like that. He moved his hips again, rutting against the other man for more reaction.

Yukihiro was positively unraveling. He was barely forming full sentences, hard and desperate underneath Amehiko as though he were already close. They had barely done anything. They weren’t even full undressed, but Yukihiro was panting like he needed it more than air. He wanted Amehiko. And Amehiko was amazed at just how much he wanted Yukihiro. He pulled apart, just enough to get their clothes off properly, before returning to explore the other man.

He touched everywhere he could, everywhere he could think of, and Yukihiro took it all, wrapped up in every touch. He grabbed for any purchase he could find, as though every single place Amehiko touched was sensitive, moving to every touch. It was an incredible high, Amehiko realized, to have so much control over another person. Yukihiro had cast himself aside entirely, losing himself to the pleasure, forgetting everything around him that wasn’t the man above him.

By the time Amehiko’s fingers were working their way in and out of Yukihiro, the other man had seemingly forgotten any words other than “please” and “Amehiko”. His eyes were heavy and hungry, completely dilated and hazy with lust. Amehiko growled at the sight, wanting to burn this into his memory forever. He wanted to keep Yukihiro likes this, pliant and slowly losing every feeling that wasn’t white hot pleasure. Every feeling that wasn’t Amehiko.

By the time Amehiko finally buried himself into the other man, Yukihiro had lost the ability to speak all together. “Does it feel good?” Amehiko lowered himself, carefully, leering over Yukihiro. The man could barely look at him, letting off a small whine as he nodded his head. Amehiko had imagined this, so many times. Yukihiro with his legs wide opened, working himself backwards on his cock. He had craved it, but he had never anticipated the emotion welling up from it. 

With a couple of thrusts, Yukihiro threw his head back, and with it he swore he could see a faint aura around him, a flood of positive emotions. Trust, bliss, happiness. Love. Things Amehiko had thought he had forgotten how to see. “I love you,” he finally whispered, working himself forward into the other man.

Yukihiro only whined out again, and Amehiko wondered faintly if the words even registered. The man’s breathing was becoming faster, Yukihiro seeking purchase as he rocked back, needing more, getting closer. Amehiko leaned forward this time, pressing his lips against Kamiya’s ear. “I can’t believe how deeply I’ve fallen for you.”

Yukihiro nearly shouted as he came, clinging to Amehiko as if he had nothing else, as if he _wanted_ nothing else. And Amehiko, for the first time in his life, clung right back, chasing after the feelings shared between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: There are two different kinds of pu-erh teas: cooked (shou) and raw (sheng). Each has its own qualities and process. However, both possess a highly earthy and robust flavor, rich in medicinal qualities and beneficial bacteria. Pu-erh is said to have a truly grounding Qi, easing a busy mind and focusing a lost soul.


	18. English Breakfast Tea

Yukihiro woke before his alarm, and the first thing he noticed was his desk. Papers had been neatly stacked, and some of the clothes on his floor had been folded. He blinked himself to awareness, thinking back on the night before. He was still naked, washed over in the morning sun. He looked around the entire room, spotting bits and pieces in different spots, cleaned and organized. It was funny, actually. Downright comedic. Amehiko truly couldn’t resist cleaning, no matter the situation.

And Yukihiro would have laughed, if he hadn’t woken up alone.

He sighed, deciding to hang on to the hope that it wasn’t what it looked like. His clothes were gone, and his side of the bed was neatly made, and the only sign that Amehiko was ever there were the tiny bite marks still left on Yukihiro’s neck.

He reddened at the memory, the man intensely staring down at him, unable to take his hands off of him. Yukihiro was no virgin, but he couldn’t remember sex ever being that intense with anyone before Amehiko. And he had his doubts that he would care much for sex after him.

He glanced over at the clock, wondering if he should just turn over and go back to sleep, in hopes that somehow the man would come back with breakfast and a smile on his face. His heart stopped as soon as he saw the time, scrambling for his phone. He hadn’t awoken before his alarm at all. Rather, his phone had somehow turned itself off in the night. Asselin hadn’t come to wake him either, likely because of his company from the night before. He cursed his rotten luck, scrambling out of bed in a panic.

Amehiko had neatly folded his uniform, and left it on the top of the dresser. Yukihiro would have been touched by the gesture if his head weren’t spinning. He had already been enough of a bother to his family lately, with how hung up he was over Amehiko. The last thing he wanted to do was leave them waiting for him at the café. He had sworn he’d be able to handle running both the café and idol work, and not a single member of his staff doubted him. He couldn’t let them down.

He barely had his waistcoat on by the time he was out the door. Fortunately, he worked downstairs from where he lived. Still, he could only imagine how frazzled he looked, already prepared for Shinonome’s teasing. He ran his fingers through his hair, in some vain attempt to make himself look presentable before storming through the kitchen door. “I’m here! I’m here and I am SO sorry! I promise I’m alright! I didn’t get lost again so…” he started shouting out his apologies, locking the door behind him and running over to grab his uniform apron.

He glanced down at the apron rack, noticing something was off. It seemed odd, but he couldn’t place it. Normally when he was late, he had a litany of phone calls from every single member of Café Parade, worried and wondering if they had to pick him up from somewhere. He looked at his phone, now back on and completely void of missed messages. He blinked in surprise, tying on his apron and wondering why Shinonome hadn’t come in to fuss at him.

Finally, Asselin peeked from around the corner, brightening as soon as he saw the other man. “Kamiya!” He shouted with his usual grandiosity. “At last, the great king has awoken from his eternal slumber!” He called out with a laugh, shouting out to the rest of the café. Kamiya recoiled a little bit at how loud he was. Surely they’d be right in the middle of breakfast rush, and he was certain customers must have heard. Still, it was all in good fun, and Café Parade was made for people to be themselves.

“Ah! Kamiya’s here! Papi-ho, Leader!” Saki bounced into the kitchen, grabbing for a tray with fresh biscuits and honey on them. “Ah! That’s right! My table ordered some breakfast tea too! I’d be so papi-grateful if you could make it for them! The new guy might be handsome, but he isn’t as good as you!” He said with a wink, smiling ear to ear.

Kamiya smiled gently at Saki, happy the café seemed to be working smoothly without his presence. “Of course. I’ll get right-new guy?” The words finally sunk in, sending his brain reeling again. His heart picked up, belatedly realizing that the rack in the back had been missing one of their spare aprons. He darted around towards the front window of the kitchen, looking into the café.

Amehiko ran his fingers through his hair as spoke to two middle-aged women, smiling slyly as he wrote their orders. The two women giggled amongst themselves as he walked towards the main counter, clearly taken with how handsome the new addition to the café was.

Amehiko then walked up to the computer ordering system, and Yukihiro could almost _feel_ his grimace. Makio ran up to him, coming to his rescue. The boy pointed at the screen, trying to help. After a moment of Amehiko poking around on the screen, he tore out the page of the small notebook and handed it over to Makio to do for him.

 “You’ll have to forgive me. We didn’t have a uniform that would fit him. But the apron hides most of his…usual attire,” Shinonome explained from right next to him, causing the man to nearly jump out of his skin. “Still, it was nice for him to come in and volunteer while you got some extra rest.” He laughed, tilting his head with a serene smile. “However, I can’t help but wonder what might have kept you up so late…”

Yukihiro felt hot and cold all at once, his heart sinking to his chest. Shinonome’s smile wasn’t serene at all, he realized. No, the man was _tormenting_ him.

“Wh-what did Amehiko-san…what did he tell you?” Yukihiro laughed, praying he wasn’t giving away too much information. He still had no idea where he stood with the other man, but he was certain he wasn’t ready for the rest of Café Parade to know about it _just_ yet. Soon, but not right now. 

“Oh,” Shinonome shrugged, walking over to the oven to take out a fresh batch of scones for the morning. He grabbed for his oven mitts, sliding them on with a knowing laugh. “Just that you offered him a place to stay last night, to keep him out of the rain. A very kind thing to do, if I might say so myself. Of course, it might be more believable if Kuzunoha-san didn’t own a car.”

He sighed. There really was no hiding from his best friend after all. Soichiro didn’t seem to mind, however, moving the hot baking pan over to the cooling station with ease. “Now, I’d get a move on. He might learn quickly but no one can make a pot of English breakfast tea quite like Yukihiro Kamiya.”

Kamiya nodded with a gracious smile, wondering if this meant that Amehiko had truly earned Shinonome’s good graces.

He opened the main kitchen door, entering the counter area. Amehiko was standing there, focusing deeply as he grabbed for a teacup and took out a thermometer to check the water temperature. Kamiya couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. “For a man who cares so little for tea, you certainly seem to be taking this seriously.”

Amehiko turned his head around, tilting backwards to look at Yukihiro. He smiled casually, as though this was all according to some kind of plan. “Tea isn’t so bad, as it turns out. It might have taken a while to find a good fit for me, but in time, I feel I could fall in love with it.”

Kamiya’s heart stopped, nearly forgetting the situation at hand when Amehiko looked at him like that. He was almost entranced by the sight, Amehiko brewing tea in his café, behind the counter wearing an apron with his logo emblazoned on it. It was so domestic and familiar, yet also foreign and daunting. He almost forgot that this whole thing was entirely unexpected. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here. Or…” he paused, thinking back on it. “My phone. You turned my phone off this morning?”

Amehiko had the decency to look embarrassed. “I only wanted to turn off the alarm. I couldn’t figure it out and then it turned off.” He moved aside to allow Yukihiro to come in and help. Yukihiro stepped in next to him, pulling out a small container to make a quick blend. “I left a note on your desk, but you might have missed it,” he confessed, handing a tea tin over to the other man.

Yukihiro grabbed the measuring spoon, scooping out a small bit of Assam. Amehiko passed him the infuser. “I’m sorry, but you needed your rest. If you don’t get a proper amount of sleep, you can’t support them fully.” He nodded to the floor, where Makio and Saki were dancing around each other playfully as they delivered plates of food to the customers. “They worry about you. You owe it to them to worry about yourself every so often. Sometimes you have to let others take care of things.”

Amehiko handed over a tin of Darjeeling, allowing for Yukihiro to add a pinch of it into the blend. He lowered the infuser into the pot of boiling water, shoulder to shoulder with the other man. Amehiko reach over to place two teacups on the tray, brushing his fingers against Yukihiro’s arm as he did so. “I want to take care of you too,” Amehiko confessed, whispering for only Yukihiro to hear.

Kamiya bit his lip, unsure of what to say. “You scared me,” he finally said, moving to prepare small containers of milk and sugar. “I thought…” he paused, trying not to think about all the things he had assumed. He had let enough filth form as it was.

“Thank you. For staying. I’d like it if you stayed for a while longer,” he finished with a long breath, feeling as though the words were beating out of his chest. “I mean…!” he stammered, trying not to sound too desperate. “You’re always welcome to the café, of course! I’d like for you to always feel at home here!” He laughed, wondering how pathetic he sounded.

Amehiko laughed, picking up the tea tray after Kamiya placed the milk, sugar and honey in their proper places. “Good,” he said resolutely, as though it were that simple. He spun around, looking Kamiya right in the eyes as he positioned the tea tray in his hands. He smiled, full-bodied and bright, in a way that Amehiko never truly did. Just for Yukihiro.

“Now, let’s go spread some happiness, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEA FACT: Around the 1700s, the British began to add sugar and milk to their teas. The sugar balanced out the tea’s rich bitterness. And the tea was seen as a “healthy” way to consume sugar. It only made sense to pair them together. Today, English breakfast tea is specifically blended with this purpose: full-bodied, bitter and robust, but complete when finally paired with the soothing sweetness of milk and sugar.


End file.
